Law and Order
by kladams50
Summary: Ezra and Buck investigate a missing sheriff
1. Chapter 1

**AND ORDER**

By: KellyA

Beta by NotTasha

Part 1

Ezra Standish's flamboyant attire was a beacon amongst the drab dress of the saloon's patrons. It announced his profession as a gambler as it concealed his job as lawman. At the moment, his foremost calling was the attraction at a center table with five other men. Ezra glanced at the five cards he held-three queens and two tens. His face remained impassive as his eyes circumvented the table, eyeing the other players. He raised the pot another dollar.

Ezra listened to the din that surrounded him; husky laughter competed with the nameless song pecked out on the out-of-tune piano, the clank of glasses punctuated friendly banter. These were the harmonies of his life, ones he was very well acquainted. Any change in the familiar rhythm of the saloon's vocal expression would not be overlooked. He smiled at the thought that his life as a gambler had proven advantageous for a lawman. He loved life's little ironies.

Ezra's thoughts turned to six men, who also managed to stand out in their own distinctive way within the confines of the saloon. Vin and Josiah were situated on the other side of the table, allowing him the privilege of taking their money. He was already devising a strategy that would allow Josiah to win sufficient funds to aid in the replacement of the orphanage's roof. There had been a severe windstorm early that week and many homes had been damaged. Ezra also hoped that, given enough money, Vin might replace his rather rancid buckskin coat. His mother would be truly appalled at this altruistic behavior. He actually took a certain amount of pleasure from his philanthropic activities, not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Your call, Ez," Josiah's baritone voice broke through the southerner's pleasant musings.

"Yeah, Ez, don't keep us waitin' to hand over our money," Vin chuckled. The other players at the table were not amused with the tracker's confidence in the gambler.

"Ah, Mr. Tanner, I shall endeavor not to disappoint," Ez replied smoothly as he revealed his hand and smiled at the groans of defeat, another chord within the saloon's repertoire, of which he was intimately familiar.

Ezra regarded Buck from across the room, as another hand was dealt. The resident Casanova was trying to woo a young blonde barmaid. JD and Nathan were conversing in the corner, although it appeared more like JD was doing all the talking and Nathan was just trying to keep up with the youth's exuberant conversation. Nathan twisted his mouth as JD suddenly burst into laughter at one of his own jokes.

Ezra's eyes narrowed and a smile crinkled the corners of his mouth when he spotted Chris surveying the room from his place at a far table. Chris actually seemed to be enjoying himself. His face was relaxed; a faint smile melting away the years and putting a light back into his eyes that was too long absence.

The seven lawmen were at ease for the first time in days. The last of the outlaws, who had robbed the bank at Cedar Ridge, were cooling their heels in the jail awaiting the judge's return. Chris had just finished morning patrol and given everyone the day off, allowing one of the upstanding citizens of Four Corners a chance to show their appreciation by watching over the prisoners.

Larabee nodded when he noticed Ezra's serene scrutiny from across the room. He wondered what the suave southerner was thinking. Of the six men he worked with the enigmatic gambler was probably the most complicated-A puzzle with some of the pieces missing. Chris downed his beer and wiped a hand across his mouth as he slouched back against the bar. He was slowly putting the pieces together and getting a picture of the smooth operator-a man who hid a fragile heart behind a mask of indifference and self-interest. Chris' blue eyes swept the room, a rare feeling of affection filling him as he gazed upon the six other lawmen he found himself irrevocably tied to.

'Content,' Chris thought. It was the first word that came to mind when he thought of his life in Four Corners and the friends he had made.

'At peace,' Ezra reflected, unknowingly mimicking his leader's thoughts, it was the reason they all remained in Four Corners a place that was fast becoming a home for the seven lawmen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The bat-wing doors banged open announcing the arrival of Mr. Macklin, owner of the mercantile. He was a large man with a fringe of white hair and brown eyes that fought for their place above fleshy cheeks. Macklin paused at the entrance. He scanned the sea of bodies that moved about the smoke-filled room, with furious intent. No one seemed to pay any attention to his abrupt entrance, except seven men who were instantly alert for any trouble.

Macklin glanced over at JD then stepped off the landing, the floorboards creaking under his weight. "Sheriff, arrest that man!" He suddenly yelled, pointing at Ezra's table.

The outburst brought the saloon's musical score to its finale as silence abruptly filled the room.

"Arrest who?" JD asked, stepping up alongside the annoying merchant and searching the bar room for some elusive perpetrator.

"Standish!" Macklin huffed, rolling his eyes at the inexperienced sheriff. Macklin folded his arms across his chest in self-righteousness.

JD blinked and looked over at Chris and the others, seeing the same bewildered, yet amused expressions.

"Why?" JD innocently asked.

"He stole the funds for the McCray family's new roof," Macklin accused. "I knew him being a lawman was nothing but a con. He was just biding his time waiting until our guard was down."

Macklin glared at the smug cardsharp's back. He had hoped that after Standish's thirty days, the urbane gambler would have moved on to greener pastures and that the others would have soon followed, but as the weeks and then months went by it appeared more and more that the seven gunslingers were here to stay. Macklin had a problem with gunslingers as law enforcement and especially with a black man and a wanted man holding such prestigious positions, but Jackson was a competent healer, and Tanner and Wilmington were good friends of Larabee, so many of the town's folk accepted them.

Ezra remained seated and sipped at his whiskey, avoiding eye contact with the men at his table. Macklin had always been the most vocal detractor of his position as a lawman.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout, Macklin?" Buck called out from his spot against the bar. He gently released his hold on the young barmaid allowing her to move behind the bar. He didn't think there'd be any gunplay but you can never be so sure. Right now it looked like Ezra would love to pull his pea shooter and shoot the maligning store owner.

"I'm saying the money is gone, stolen! And we all know he's capable of stealing," Macklin sneered.

Ezra winced; most of the town had discovered his momentary lapse of judgment when he almost ran off with the ten-thousand dollars used to buy a hit man to kill Mrs. Travis. He thought he had redeemed himself by saving her life.

Chris glared at the pompous man. He didn't like anyone coming in and badmouthing someone in public, and especially not one of his men. Ezra had made some mistakes, but he had more than made up for them during the past six months of putting his life on the line protecting the town.

"You got proof of this theft?" Chris asked slowly rising from his chair, his earlier good-mood dissolving under the merchant's allegation.

Macklin ran a thick tongue over dry lips as Larabee's intimidating presence swallowed some of his bravado. His eyes searched the room seeing many of the patrons listening intently; this helped to harden his resolve.

"Ms. Newton saw Standish this morning near the donation box outside my store. There was one-hundred and thirty dollars in there and the lock was picked just as pretty as you please." Murmurs instantly wafted across the room until Chris laid his hand on his gun.

Ezra took a sip of his drink deciding to remain silent. He had gone to the stables early this morning to retrieve a book he had left in his saddlebag. He pressed his lips together and clenched the glass hard, that he was unable perform even a small task without being accused of a crime was starting to whittle away at his seemingly endless tolerance.

"How you know how much money was taken?" Vin asked, noticing the tension in his gambling friend's countenance.

"I had opened the box to take out the contributions to deposit them in the bank when Mr. Stanley asked me to breakfast, so I left the money after I counted it." Macklin glared hard at Standish's back. "And I made sure it was locked tight!" He emphasized, returning his attention to the darkly dressed gunslinger. "After breakfast, I found the box open and the money gone. Ms. Newton told me awhile ago that she saw Standish near the box early this morning."

"Hell, that box is on a public walkway. Anyone coulda taken it," Buck countered. "You could of taken it."

Macklin's face turned red. "I've never stolen in my life and anyway I was with Mr. Stanley the whole morning, he can vouch for me. He saw the money too and was with me when I went back to retrieve it."

"Ezra don't need to steal," JD vehemently added.

Chris glanced over at the gambler who sat motionless and silent, his jaw clenched. To most people the cardsharp looked unconcerned, but Chris had learned a little about the aloof man. He knew these accusations struck as deep as any bullet and did far more damage.

Ezra could feel the silent accusations. The doubts being expressed by the townspeople throughout the room, sparked old insecurities to flare to life, and he had to shake away the thoughts that the other lawmen might believe Macklin.

"You can't tell me that a dollar a dayand what he makes gambling is enough to buy them fancy duds of his." Macklin started to talk to the whole room as if Ezra was on trial. "Larabee won't let him ply his trade," Macklin sneered as he turned in the center of the room. "He can't cheat god-fearing folk. What other way is there for him than to steal? You all have seen that fancy saddle, fine handkerchiefs and expensive whiskey he flaunts."

Macklin smiled as heads nodded in agreement. The cardsharp did seem to live well; there was no denying that.

"I demand that you search him!"

"That won't prove a thing, Ezra always has cash on 'im," Nathan defended.

Ezra smiled faintly. It was rare that the humanitarian healer defended him. They had both come a long way, from pasts that contradicted any possible friendship to the constant conflict of how each man approached life, but somehow, a friendship continued to struggle between the two men.

Ezra took a deep breath and pushed his chair back. He gracefully stood, smoothing out his jacket as he turned to face his accuser. He glanced around the room noticing the subtle and blatant expressions of doubt and belief on the faces of the people he was sworn to protect; people who had come to mean more to him then he ever thought possible.

"Mr. Macklin." Ezra's voice took on a decidedly icy tone, but his face remained unemotional. "I did not purloin any funds, and I see no reason to remain and listen to this verbal attack on my person. Good-day, sir."

Ezra tipped his hat and walked up the stairs toward his room without a look back. Vin bowed his head to hide his grin. The man had grit.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Macklin turned to JD.

"Nope." JD turned away from the shop keep and headed out to check on the prisoners and maybe bring them lunch.

Macklin's face turned vivid red as he blustered. "This is madness, to let a known conman and coward walk among decent folk."

"ENOUGH!" Chris shouted, holding his fists at his sides. Ezra may be able to ignore these allegations, but he had enough of the pompus man.

"Mr. Macklin, I suggest you calm down," Josiah intervened before someone did something they'd all regret. "We'll find the money."

You're all protectin' 'im," Macklin charged.

The five remaining lawmen stepped as one toward the store keep. "I believe you're oversteppin' your bounds, Macklin," Chris growled. "Now go back to your store and we'll find the money."

Macklin guffawed and stormed out of the saloon. Chris shook his head and looked around the room; the damage was done. Damn, Ezra didn't deserve this; he was trying hard to change his image. Why wouldn't these people give him a chance? Then again, it took a long time before Chris even trusted him.

Buck sidled up alongside his long-time friend and looked across the saloon. "Ah, hell, Chris, Ez don't deserve this."

Chris chuckled at his friend's similar thoughts. "I know, Buck, but sometimes a man's past is hard to shake."

"And even harder to live with," Josiah added as he stepped up in front of the two men.

"What are we going to do?" Vin asked as he approached the lawmen.

"We're going to find that money," Chris confidently stated.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Chris stepped into the saloon, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness and seeing the six dark shapes hunched around several tables. He had asked that everyone meet after lunch. It had been two days since Macklin's accusation, and the rumors and innuendoes continued to circle the town, like vultures picking at the kill until there was nothing left but a carcass.

Chris' gaze came to rest on Ezra who sat quietly at a table by himself, not meeting anyone's eyes. He looked tired, dark circles underscored dull green eyes. Ezra had continued his duties and displayed an air of unconcern, but Chris and the others knew how much the talk hurt the suave cardsharp. The McCray family had been forced to move into town, unable to stay in their barn any longer, this only fueled the growing ire within the town.

Ezra glanced up momentarily when the blond leader entered the saloon. He was tired; tired of being verbally accosted in the middle of the street and told what a no-good, thieving polecat he was. Tired of the silent but equally accusing glares from the same people who used to greet him cordially on the street. He was unable to indulge in even a friendly poker game, and had taken to eating his meals up in his room. He tried to ignore the rebuffs and maintain a stance of nonchalance, but inside it was tearing him apart. Why should what these people think disturb him? His mother was right. He should never have let himself become involved with the people of this town. He should have rode out when he had ten-thousand dollars in his pocket.

"What's goin' on, Chris?" Buck asked as Chris crossed the floor and stopped at the bar.

"The judge wants a couple of us to go check out the town of Byers just east of here. Apparently, they're missing their sheriff," Chris explained as he poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"What do you mean missing?" JD asked.

"How do you lose a sheriff?" Buck joked.

"No one's heard from him for almost a month and some town representative says the sheriff never arrived, but the judge received a wire several weeks ago saying he did," Chris explained. "The sheriff is also an old friend of the judge's, so he's a might concerned."

"What does he want us to do about it?" Nathan dryly asked. The seven were being asked to cover more and more of the territory putting them at constant risk. _'I better talk with the judge about more medical supplies,' _Nathan quietly thought.

"Judge wants us to investigate and take over until he can send another sheriff and deputy." Chris glanced around the room. His men were disheartened, having spent the past couple days trying to find the real thief and quell suspicions. They had talked to almost everyone in town without any clues, which only strengthen Macklin's accusations.

"Buck, Ez, you two go ahead and check things out, find out what's going on and then wire the judge. Vin and I will follow later." When the judge had told him of the assignment Chris immediately thought it would be the best way to get Ezra out of town for a while**.**

Ezra's head snapped up, and for just a second the thought that this was a way to get him out of town for good flashed through his mind.

"I know what you're thinkin', Ez," Chris knowingly answered seeing the sudden mistrust flash within the conman's eyes. "I just think you need a little time away."

"Yeah, Ez, this will be good. Give folks a time to realize that you had nothin' to do with taking that money," Buck added. "And I sure as hell could use the change of scenery."

"Yeah, you know, out of sight, out of mind," JD put in.

Buck glared hard at his young friend and wished he was within striking distance. Sometimes JD's mouth overran his brain.

"What...What I say?" JD said seeing the abrupt change in Buck's expression.

Ezra sniffed and pushed away from the table. "I don't believe any amount of time will convince these people of my innocence." Ezra turned and headed out the doors. His muted anger released into the bat-wing doors, slamming them on either side of the doorway.

Chris watched Ezra walk out, wondering if he was doing the right thing by sending him away. "Buck, when you get to Byers, keep an eye on each other."

"Don't worry, I'll watch 'im, pard," Buck assured as he followed the troubled gambler.

"Ez didn't put up much of fight 'bout going," JD intoned. JD was right, Ezra had been too compliant, and it wasn't natural.

"Yeah, he usually beats the devil around the stump to git out of things," Nathan added. He didn't know why the gambler's sudden compliance bothered him. He inwardly smiled he was getting used to fighting with the difficult conman and at times he even enjoyed it.

"I fear our brother is growing weary of having to prove himself time and time again," Josiah remarked. He was growing concerned for his friend. Ezra was feeling betrayed and alone, and Josiah feared that he would leave them.

"Well, he has to expect it," Nathan added, earning a fierce look from Vin and Josiah. "He is a conman," Nathan said in way of defense.

"Was...he was a conman," Vin stressed. "He hasn't pulled a con, at least, not one that benefited himself since he joined us."

Nathan thought quickly over the past few days. Ezra had remained aloof from them and the town. Nate always believed that very little could crack the gambler's wall of indifference. It wasn't the accusations themselves, but the people making them, people he had come to trust.

"Well, maybe it just takes some people more time than others. There are a lot of people who don't accept me because of my skin color," Nathan said in way of an apology.

"Yeah, but everyone ain't always reminding you of it," JD blurted out.

"Okay," Chris said grabbing the other's attention. "I don't care how long it takes or what we have to do, we find out who really took that money."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The steady clop of the horses' hooves on the hard-packed road was the only sound breaking the morose silence that had settled between the two men. Even the light, refreshing breeze, wafting with the smells of springcouldn't improve the mood of the dejected southerner.

Ezra had remained lost in thought for most of the morning, allowing the quietude and the soothing movement of his horse to mince up his stray thoughts. He was actually grateful to Larabee for sending him away, although he'd never admit it. The looks and whispered allegations were starting to take their toll on his normally cool facade. Why couldn't people see beneath a person's exterior? That wasn't exactly the correct question. The people of Four Corners accepted Mr. Jackson, ignoring his skin color due to his aptitude in medicine, a skill most coveted in this region. They seemed to accept Vin's innocence, even though he was still a wanted man. They ignored or accepted Josiah's fall from grace, and even Larabee's deadly demeanor. It would be more accurate to ask why people couldn't see beyond one's profession, but then Ezra was the best at what he did. He could still see the disgust and distrust in some of the townspeople's eyes as he rode out of town. He knew some hoped he would never return. Yes, he was a conman, but he was trying to change;didn't anyone see that?

Buck was growing uneasy at Ezra's uncharacteristic silence. He much preferred JD's chatty demeanor to the cardsharp's recent melancholy behavior. It just wasn't Ezra without his sarcasm and dry wit making everyone crazy, and driving Chris to the brink of murder. He knew Ezra was having a hard time with the past events and hoped he wasn't contemplating leaving. He glanced over at his quiet companion... Ezra needed people, even though he shied away from those who tried to get close-he was a man trying to keep his head up in a raging river and reluctant to takehold of any life-line thrown out to him.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

It was early afternoon when the two lawmen rode to within sight of the town of Byers and stopped to gape at a man hanging about the neck from the limb of a large tree like some ghoulish decoration. By the looks of him, he had adorned the tree for at least a day.

Buck scratched his ear. "Looks like the town decided to dispense their own justice."

"Obviously." Ezra commented, eyeing the corpse turning slowly at the end of the rope. The body was garbed in a dress shirt and vest, his pants although dusty appeared to have been pressed, a little unusual for your run-of-the-mill criminal element. The cardsharp's eyes narrowed as he noticed the expensive boots.

"You don't think this is the Sheriff?" Buck asked.

"I don't think so, he's only been dead about a day and seems kinda of young to be an 'old' friend of the Judge's."

Buck shrugged and gently heeled his horse forward toward town. Ezra took one last look at the unfortunate gentleman and hoped this wasn't some unhealthy omen as he followed behind Buck's gray.

M7m7m7m7m7

Ezra frowned as he took in the tranquil, clean streets and watched as people moved cordially along the boardwalk and across the street. Buck pushed back his hat and stared wide-eyed. Both lawmen glanced at each other in bewilderment. The town was about the size of Four Corners, but seemed more peaceful and orderly, which didn't fit with either man's view of western towns. They expected chaos without any law or at least a little drunk and disorderly.

"Are you sure you got us to the right town, Ez?" Buck teased.

Ezra rolled his eyes and continued down the street noting the townspeople glancing their way. Buck locked eyes with a pretty young woman walking up the boardwalk and had to pull up sharply when he realized that Ezra had stopped in the middle of street.

The townspeople made note of their arrival but seemed to ignore their presence almost as if they were hoping the strangers would continue on. Ezra released a tired breath, he was not in the mood to go searching for whoever was in charge, so pulling his Colt, he fired into the air. The people on the boardwalk froze as others poured out of the shops and saloon to stare at the two strangers.

"Now that we have your attention," Ezra announced, draping his gun hand over the saddle horn. "I am Ezra Standish and my companion is Buck Wilmington. We're the new provisional law sent here by order of Judge Orrin Travis."

Out of the corner of his eye, Buck watched a cowboy contemplate going for his gun. Buck's hand was on his own gun, whipping it free of its holster with a crisp snap of gunmetal on leather. Buck stared down the barrel at the gunman's startled wide-eyed expression. "I wouldn't if I were you," Buck growled, his gun pointed at the cowboy's chest. "Didn't you just hear my friend? We'rethe law!"

The gunman slowly moved his hands away from his holster and stepped back.

"We are looking for whoever is in charge here." Ezra continued, keeping alert and eyeing the growing population moving onto the boardwalks. Murmurs of discontent rose up around them. Ezra hoped his request would arouse some reaction this was the quickest way to find out who was in charge. Buck remained vigilant as he watched Ezra take hold of the situation.

"Gentlemen…"

Ezra turned as a shaggy white-haired, bespectacled man with fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows stepped out and stood on the step of the saloon like a soapbox. "I'm Gideon Ashcroft the official mayor of this town."

"Well, as we have pronounced, my friend and I are peacekeepers out of Four Corners, sent by Judge Travis."

Ashcroft chuckled pleasantly. "Well I'm afraid you've wasted your time. We really don't need any law as you can see."

"Don't suppose you know where you misplaced your sheriff?" Buck asked, feeling an instant dislike toward the haughty man.

Ashcroft's eyes flashed anger then just as quickly eased back into practiced good humor. "Ah...he never arrived." Ashcroft glanced around the surrounding crowd. "We see to ourselves here."

"Does that include the rather macabre welcome sign hanging outside of town?" Ezra questioned.

"Ah, he..a" Ashcroft stammered through a smile. "Well, he tried to rob our bank. What did you expect us to do?"

"He get a trial?" Buck asked. He wasn't as keen as Vin or Ezra at spottin' a lie, but he knew Ashcroft was telling a whopper. Ashcroft reminded him of one of those slick snake-oil salesmen that scoured the country selling their less than healthful wares.

A dark-haired man stepped forward crossing his arms over his massive chest. "He was guilty and got what he deserved."

"I kinda have to wonder if he would have disagreed with ya," Buck intoned sarcastically. The man's dark eyes narrowed in contempt at the Buck's insinuation.

"Did he have benefit of counsel?" Ezra interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Did anyone defend him?" Ezra translated.

"Hell no, who's going to defend a robbin' drifter?" The fellow laughed as his reply brought about several chuckles from the crowd.

Ezra noticed several uneasy expressions amongst the townspeople and some even turned away and vanished into a building.

Ashcroft placed his hand on the outspoken man's shoulder and drew him back as he stepped down into the street. "Listen, you both seem like reasonable men. As you can see this is a peaceful town. Wetake care of things in our own way and we don't need a sheriff or any peace keepers mucking things up." Ashcroft's smile grew and his voice lowered conspiratorially. "Now, I know you boys came a long way, but if you'd be willing to go back and tell that Judge that we really don't need any law I'm sure we can make it worth your while."

Ezra glared down at the so-called official mayor. "Sir, Judge Travis sent us; Judge Travis is the only one who can dismiss us. Now, if you'd be so kind as to direct us toward your jail house and have someone remove that man as the afternoon heat will make him rank."

Ashcroft's smile fell and he exhaled. The silenced stretched on a moment as he glowered at the lawmen, realizing he wouldn't get anywhere with these two men. He nodded towards a small building across the street.

"Thank you, sir," Ezra replied and turned his horse away.

Buck grinned and tipped his hat toward Ashcroft as he reined his horse around and followed. Ashcroft turned and walked back toward the saloon. He stopped in the doorway and watched as the two lawmen hitched up their horses in front of the jail.

"What are we goin' to do, boss?" A young man asked coming up from behind.

Ashcroft scratched at his beard. "We don't need a couple of officious piss-ants screwing things up. We need to convince them boys that we don't need them here, or they're goin' to end up just like the sheriff."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"We'll have to wire the judge and let him know what's goin' on. Tell 'em 'bout that dead man." Buck stated as they stepped into the jailhouse. He stopped and scrunched his face. "Gawd, I've seen better outhouses."

The small building was in a definite state of disuse with bullet holes decorating the walls and several spiders having set up a small burg in one of the cells.

Ezra wiped a finger across the dust covering the desk and cringed. "It appears this town has had little use for their jail facilities."

Buck tentatively settled down into a rickety chair. "Yeah, hafta kinda wonder why, you git the feelin' that something's going on here?"

"Why Mr. Wilmington, I do believe my suspicious nature is rubbing off on you," Ezra intoned.

"Hey don't go insultin' me none. It just don't smell right here."

"I agree…It looks like every building has a fresh coat of paint and I doubt there is a missing shingle or boardwalk slat anywhere in this municipality." Ezra stepped over to the window and peered out. "This town is far from any stage or train route. So where is all the money coming from?"

"Maybe that Ashcroft character is wealthy or something," Buck mused.

"Maybe."

A loud rumbling growl turned Ezra's attention towards his gregarious friend.

"Well, maybe all this suspicion is nothing more than hunger pains," Buck replied as he patted his stomach. "I say we go check out something to eat."

Ezra smiled as he realized he'd hadn't eaten at all day.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Wilmington."

Buck stood and stretched from his chair. "Ah Ez, could I ask a favor?"

Ezra arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"As long as we're here could you try and call me Buck instead of Mr. Wilmington?"

Ezra rubbed his chin and smiled. "I shall give it my best effort Mr….er Buck."

Buck grinned and slapped the reticent gambler on the back. He hoped that this would get Ezra more comfortable and realize that the other lawmen were truly his friends.

M7m7m7m7m

The two lawmen exited the small cafe, after what Ezra could only judge as the most delectable epicurean repast he had enjoyed west of Boston. The waitress explained that most of the food was grown and delivered from surrounding farms, but that many specialty items were brought from as far away as Paris. The Chef had studied in New York and was afford a considerable income to come west and work.

"Lord, Ez I don't think I've eaten that well ever," Buck commented around a loud belch as he patted his stomach.

"I agree, but it does seem very extraordinary, don't you think?" Ezra alleged trying to keep his own burp of gratification from garnering the same mortified looks from passerbys as his companion's.

The waitress informed them that if they enjoyed the café they would absolutely love the full-scale restaurant at the other end of town. The Chef worked both places with a very competent staff. Ezra couldn't recall many towns that could afford two such eateries.

"Buck Wilmington, as I live and breath."

Both men turned at the sound of a female voice, a voice that immediately put Buck's heart into his throat. He stared slack-jawed and wide-eyedat the beautiful heart-shaped face under piled dark hair standing a few feet down the boardwalk.

"Sadie, Sadie Jordan," Buck whispered hoarsely.

Ezra folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the nearby hitching post. He watched in amusement as a wave of lost emotion engulfed his friend, for a second Ezra thought that Buck would faint dead away.

The stunned cowboy suddenly whooped, and swooped up the young woman in his arms twirling her in the center of the boardwalk, ignoring the glares from bystanders. "Sadie, is it really you?!" The woman wrapped her arms tight around Buck's neck and laughed.

"Well a course it's me, you big galoot. I hope I haven't changed that much," shelaughed. "Now put me down."

"I take it you know each other?" Ezra amusingly asked.

Buck set Sadie down but kept an arm around her waist. "Sorry, Ez, this is Sadie Jordan. It's been what...?"

"Almost ten years," Sadie interjected.

Buck's eyes widen and his exuberance diminished a little at the shock of just how much time had past. "Ah Sadie, this is Ezra Standish."

The young woman nodded toward the handsome southerner. Ezra took the young woman's hand kissing the back of it lightly. Buck rolled his eyes at his friend's show of chivalry.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here..."? Buck's questions suddenly shot out. He couldn't believe it.

"Buck." Sadie laughed, bringing her hand to her chest to try and quell her racing heart. She stared back at a man who had never left her dreams.

"Sorry."

Ezra had to hold back a laugh at his friend's sudden awkwardness it was something he was not used to seeing on the affable cowboy's face.

Sadie pushed some loose strands of hair back into place. "Well, I gather you boys need some time to get settled, so how about we meet for dinner at the restaurant and we can catch up."

"I'll be there." Buck paused and looked toward Ezra.

Ezra waved a hand dismissively. "I don't see a problem with you getting reacquainted with Miss Jordan. I believe I'll pass, after the marvelous lunch we just indulged in I don't believe I'll be hungry anytime soon. I'll take the time to wire the judge."

Buck grinned. "Thanks Ez."

Sadie giggled, "If you were impressed by are quaint café you'll absolutely love the restaurant. Chef Romaro does outdo himself, we were lucky to get him. I think most of the town has put on ten pounds since he arrived."

"I'll see ya at dinner then." Buck clasped Sadie's hand and stared into her dark green eyes. Sadie's smile erased the years and Buck found himself seeing the girl from his past. He continued to gaze as she turned and walked back down the boardwalk.

"Well Mr. Wilmington….Buck, care to enlighten me on this former conquest?"

"She weren't no conquest, Ez." Buck continued to watch Sadie cross the street as he and Ezra walked back toward the only hotel. "We met about ten years ago in a town outside of Kansas City and fell in love."

Ezra flinched at the admission. Buck never used the 'L' word. Buck turned to his stunned friend and smiled as feelings from a bygone time welled up inside him. It was another life, someone else's life.

"So what happened?"

Buck's smile paled as he remembered. "Her father didn't approve of a ramblin' cowboy courtin' his daughter. He dragged her back East, end of story. Figuredit just wasn't meant to be." Buck looked at Ezra with serious eyes. "I would have married her had she stayed. Never told her that though didn't want to put her in the position of choosing between me or her family."

"Well, Mr…Buck, sometimes life gives a man a second chance." Ezra's eyes revealed how true that could be.

Buck's grin returned. "Yeah, it does." He knew Ezra was inwardly grateful that Chris had given him a second chance after the Indian village debacle and Buck was also glad the gambler was part of their seven. All seven men were becoming more than friends they were becoming a family something they all needed.

"Well let's see about getting a couple of rooms then I'll make the rounds and send a wire off to the Judge and the others," Ezra exclaimed. "You might want to avail yourself to the exquisite amenities this town seems to hold."

Buck stared a moment at his verbose friend.

"Maybe a bath and shave," Ezra clarified.

"Thanks Ez..., I'll owe you one pard."

"And I will collect, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra slyly quipped causing Buck to laugh.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

******Part 7

Buck strolled down the street after checking out the local barber for a quick shave. He'd enjoyed an earlier bath shocked by the gold plated tub. He purchased a new shirt and pants and borrowed some of Ezra's cologne. Foronce, the urbane cardsharp came prepared with something that he could use. The town was quiet with only some cowhands leading their horses to the livery and the storeownersweeping the boardwalk out front. It felt unnatural. It was like everyone was afraid of doing something wrong. He also felt like someone was watching him, but every timehe turned around the street was empty. Buck shook away his disturbingthoughts as he neared the end of the street.

The restaurant sat on the bottom floor of a two-storybuilding. It looked like the upper floor was someone's residence, with a balcony stretching across the front. The building was freshly painted a sky blue with white shutters that melted away his uneasy feelings. Buck stopped inside, stunned at the opulent interior. White linen tablecloths and napkins covered a dozen or more tables, each decorated with an arrangement of flowers. He wasn't an expert, but it appeared thatrich looking Asianrugs covered the floor, sculptures and paintings adorned every corner and wall. There were several couples seated at a few tables and two men hunkered over drinks at the long mahogany bar. Buck smoothed down his shirt grateful that he had forked over some coin for his new duds. Ezra would fit in quite nicely here.

"May I seat you, sir?"

Buck blinked and stared at the neatly dressed waiter who stood dutifully in front of him.

"Ah yeah." Buck made a quick search of the tables not seeing Sadie. "I'm expecting someone."

"Very well, I can seat you at this table near the window."

Buck removed his hat and followed the waiter to a table in front of a large picture window. Gossamer drapes gave a measure of privacy and diffused the sun's rays.

Buck fidgeted with a silver fork as he waited. He stood when he saw Sadie, dressed in an elegant blue gown descending the wide staircase at the far end of the room. She stopped on the bottom rise and whispered something to a waiter, who nodded and hurried into the back.

"You look wonderful," Buck breathed as he lightly brushed his lips against her cheek and pulled out her chair. Sadie blushed as her heart raced. She thought Buck was even more handsome if that was possible.

The waiter immediately appeared at her side with a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses. He poured generous amounts of the red wine then stood at attention.

"Thank you, Maurice, I believe we'll have the special, filet mignon." Sadie ordered.

"Very good, madam."

"Some service," Buck casually commented.

"Well, thank you. I expect nothing less from my employees."

Buck's eyes widen in surprise.

"Didn't you know I own this place." Sadie laughed, and then added, "Or at least part of it."

Buck grinned as he took another look at the impressive interior. "How?"

Sadie removed her neatly folded napkin and laid it in her lap, dropping her eyes. "Pa died a couple years back and I came back out west. I never married, guess I just never found the right person." Sadie's liquid green eyes looked up at the only man she had ever loved. "I happened into this town about six months ago. You wouldn't of recognized it then, it was almost a ghost town, until an enterprising benefactor saved it and many of the townspeople. Opportunity opened its door and here I am."

"So who is this benefactor?" Buck took a sip of water that had been placed on the table.

"Well, my associate is I guess what you'd call a silent partner. He wishes to stay anonymous and only helps out financially. Everything from the menu to the decorations to hiring the staff is left up to me."

"I'm impressed." Buck sat back as the waiter served their wine. "Looks like business is a bit slow."

Sadie's smile dropped slightly. "Ah, yes,it isn't a good time of year right now. You know,all the ranchers and farmers are busy with their fields and livestock." Sadie wrung her napkin for a moment, before smoothing it against her lap again. "We're working on expanding hoping to get a stage line through here soon."

Buck cocked his head and looked at the woman who was far removed from the naïve girl he once knew. When he looked into her face those long ago feelings returned and he felt like he did ten years ago.

"Now, enough about me," Sadie suddenly interjected. "What happened to you after I left?"

"Well, I joined the Texas Rangers for a spell after the war."

Sadie chuckled. "I can't imagine you being a lawman." She smiled over her glass of wine, remembering a wild and adventurous young man who caught her up in his exploits. She would have married him had it not been for her family. She feared leaving her sisters alone with their heartless father.

"Yeah, hard to believe sometimes, but it's been pretty good to me so far."

"Whatever happened to that wild young man you used to hang around with;what was his name?"

"Chris Larabee," Buck reminded, knowing immediately who she was referring too. Him and Chris had hooked up several years before. He could still remember his old friend harping on him about getting involved with one woman. Buck inwardly smiled, remembering how Chris adamantly pledged to never get tied to one woman that was until Sarah came into his life.

"Yeah, always thought he'd get you bothkilled, or jailed," Sadie confessed, pulling Buck out of his reverie.

Buck grinned.

"Nope, that old hound dog is still alive and kickin', and in fact I work with him."

"You're kidding!"

"There are seven of us. We'relawmen out of Four Corners, hired by Judge Travis. Chris is sort of our unofficial leader."

"Now I've heard everything, Chris Larabee a lawman?" The two became quiet as the waiter brought their food served on fine china.

"Lord, Sadie, I'm used to eating on a tin. I'm afraid I might break this stuff."

"Don't worry on it,Buck." Sadie cut a small piece of the tender meat and ate it. "So do you plan on staying a lawman forever?"

Buck paused in mid-forkful. It was the first time the question had ever been asked. "You know, if'n you'd asked me that a couple months ago I'd 'ave said no, but things have changed recently. It's not a bad life and I have some good friends who I trust."

Buck returned to his plate of food missing the disappointment in Sadie's eyes.

Sadie hid her disappointment with a smile. "How long do you and a…Mr. Standish, was it? Plan on staying?"

Buck wiped his mouth, almost using his sleeve, till he noticed the napkin on the side of his plate. "Well, we're trying to find out what happened to your sheriff. The Judge plans on sending new lawmen here eventually."

"Really?" Sadie used her napkin to hide her sudden unease. "Well I don't know what to tell you. There hasn't been any law here for quite some time. I think there's been some kind of mistake. We really don't need any outside restriction, as you can see the town is peaceful and very orderly." Sadie returned to her small steak taking her time cutting through the tender beef her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Yea…we noticed that, but we have our orders."

The conversation returned to their past and some of the friends they had lost in the war. Buck was prudent about the many women he had wooed over the years and mostly steered the talk about the six men he worked with.

Buck and Sadie spent the next couple hours catching up on old times and enjoying their meal, the years seemed to slip away with the evening.

Buck swirled the last of his wine at the bottom of his glass, momentarily at a loss for words.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sadie abruptly asked.

Buck looked up. "I'm not sure, but I want a chance to see where this could go."

Sadie smiled and the two tapped their glasses, their eyes locked in promises from the past.

Across the street, Gideon Ashcroft's eyes narrowed as he watched Sadie and Buck through the window. Things were beginning to get complicated.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

*****Part 8

Ezra stood for a time on the boardwalk outside the telegraph office after sending a missive to Judge Travis and Chris Larabee. He could almost hear Chris swearing a blue-streak when he reads about the gruesome welcome they received. He knew the others were trying to clear his name and was grateful for the trust of his new-found friends. He didn't know what he would do if the real culprit was never found-he thought he might have to leave Four Corners. He was unprepared for the emptiness this thought brought.

Ezra shook off the desolate thoughts. Buck had departed for his long overdue rendezvous with Miss Jordan. Ezra didn't think he'd ever seen Buck so utterly excited about meeting a woman. Oh, the ladies'man always looked forward to his romantic trysts, but this seemed different. He never thought Buck would ever fall under the enchanting spell of the female creature.

Ezra strolled down the boardwalk and noticed right off how quiet and disciplined the town seemed, as if put on their best behavior for a visiting relative. He stepped into the mercantile slightly overwhelmed by the crates, boxes and barrels filling the spacious store. Saddles hung in bulky ranks across the ceiling, and shelves were piled high with everything from tobacco and corn meal to lanterns and shovels. Boots and riding tack covered a whole wall. He hadn't seen anything like this since leaving St. Louis. The west just couldn't hold a candle to the extravagances of the east. He casually walked over to admire several linen shirts, reaching out to feel the quality of the material. He couldn't understand the amount of wealth that the town held, it didn't add up. The population was made up of mostly ranchers and farmers and a few townspeople.

He noticed a small man wearing an apron and a handlebar mustache on the far side of the counter, who stood between an ornate green-brass cash register and a set of scales, seeing to two cowhands who were rattling off a list of supplies.

The apron-coated man looked up to see Ezra surveying his shop. He immediately recognized the fancy dressed man as one of the two lawmen who had come into town. 'Now here was a man who had some taste,' the store keep immediately thought. "With ya in a minute, sir," he called out.

"No hurry," Ezra replied and continued to study the array of merchandise displayed on one of the shelves. The two cowboys departed shortly, their arms laden with ammo, flour and hard tack.

"All the way from California," the storekeeper exclaimed as Ezra admired several linen shirts.

"Very impressive,." Ezra drawled. He continued to eye the goods as he walked up to the counter. His eyes drawn down to several beautiful vials of perfume under the glass top counter.

"And these came all the way from Paris," the merchant proudly explained, resting his hands on the glass. "Maybe you have a special someone, huh?"

Ezra smiled politely. "No offense, but the clientele in this area hardly seems the type to purchase such finery. How do you support such costly wares?" Ezra asked.

The storekeeper's smile disappeared and his eyes darted back and forth as if looking for a means of escape or hoping that someone would come to his rescue. He'd never been asked that question before. "Well, er... my partner handles all the finances and buying of merchandise."

"And does this partner have a name?" Ezra inquired sensing the man's sudden nervousness.

"Sorry, he sort 'avelikes to stay nameless."

"I see."

"I got things to do in the back, so if'n you ain't buyin' I need to ask you to leave." The storekeeper's polite decorum had evaporated with his smile and Ezra tipped his hat and headed toward the door.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**** Part 9

Ezra made his way toward the saloon and turned his head as Gideon Ashcroft appeared at his side just as he reached the entrance to the saloon. "Please, Mr. Standish, is it? Comeinside." Gideon held open one of the bat-wing doors for the lawman to enter.

Ezra entered the tavern to the sound of click-clack-click of a billiards game in progress, blending with the tinkling of a player piano in the corner and lightly bandied conversation that filled the impressive bar. His heart raced at the sight of a saloon that he saw every night in his dreams. The conversations died away momentarily until Ashcroft appeared at the gambler's side and nodded.

Ezra stiffened as the older man gripped his arm and guided him to a nearby table. "Please allow me to buy you a drink. I feel I should make-up for my earlier rudeness."

Ezra was put on-guard at Ashcroft's sudden friendliness, but allowed himself to be led across the floor. He eyed the colored balls that rolled across the green felt as they passedthe ornate billiards table. He shook away his feelings of longing. He had a job to do and Larabee would have his hide if he allowed a life-time aspiration to interfere with his duty. Ezra removed his black low-crown hat and smoothly sat down, turning his attention to the white-haired gentleman who kept a smile pasted on his face.

Gideon sat down and gestured to get the attention of the waitress behind the bar. "Bernice, my finest whiskey."

The young woman nodded.

Ashcroft exhaled and his grin took up half his face. "I must admit, you have me mystified, Mr. Standish. Are you a gambler masquerading as a lawman or a lawman masquerading as a gambler?"

Ezra smiled. "I'm a gambler by profession, and have taken the job of lawman temporarily."

"I see. So you are someone who would appreciate the finer things in life." Ashcroft sat back in his chair and eyed the suave southerner. "You like my saloon?" heabruptly asked.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at the disclosure. "I must admit it is one of the better establishments I've run into." Ezra glanced around the room noticing the two players at the pool table. A couple of patrons hunched over the bar, and several gruff looking men were settling back into a game of cards at one of the far tables. One of the men at the bar rated a second look, and Ezra recognized the man with long side burns and dark hair from earlier. "However does such a small town afford and maintain such first-rate accouterments?"

Ashcroft's eyes widened and he laughed out loud. "Well, you don't beat around the bush do ya, Mr. Standish?"

Ezra nodded as the waitress placed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey in the center of the table. Ashcroft grabbed the bottle and pour generous amounts of liquor into both glasses.

"We may be small but we have a lot of can-do spirit here in Byers," Ashcroft finally replied.

Ezra's brow furrowed and his fingers rubbed the smooth glass of his drink. Ashcroft could see that the fancy-dressed lawman was not satisfied with his answer.

"We have some very wealthy and farseeing investors who see the promise of our town," Ashcroft added voluntarily. He wondered how much he should reveal to this man. He and others had big plans they were going to make Byers a town that everyone wanted to come to.

"I see, and I gather these investors control other establishments within the town?"

"Yeah, a few, but it's a partnership, one that works well here." Ascroft answered.

"I consider myself somewhat of a novice investor and would like to meet these influential people that are supporting a whole town."

Ashcroft took a sip of his whiskey and eyed the lawman his smile having dropped from his face.

"Sorry, they prefer to remain anonymous."

Ashcroft's answers were becoming curt and Ezra allowed suspicion to narrow his eyes. It was nothing strange for businesses to have financial partners, and many do wish to remain unnamed; not many could afford to support a whole town with very little potential.

Ashcroft's took a deep breath and his smile fought to return to his face at the gambler's dubious expression. Ashcroft guffawed and slapped the table his smile returning with gusto as he tried to lighten the mood. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Standish."

Ezra's eyebrows arched in interest. "And what would this proposition entail?"

Ashcroft leaned closer. "If you and your friend give up this idea of bringing law to Byers, I can make you a very rich man; even make you a partner in this saloon or maybe set you up in your own."

Ashcroft sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face. He was taking a chance that this law business was some type of con; most gamblers were only out for themselves.

Ezra picked up his glass and held it up looking through the amber liquid. He stared through the golden liquid at the long elaborate bar that stretched across the back wall. This was another test, like the ten-thousand dollars was a test, at least that was how Josiah explained it to him. For a moment he was tempted, he wasn't sure he'd ever be welcomed back to Four Corners, so why not have a backup? "Sir, I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer."

Ashcroft sputtered and choked on his whiskey, bringing his arm up to wipe his mouth.

"The territorial governor has made it clear that every town will have adequate law, and my associate and I are here to comply." His lips twitched hoping he passed the test.

"But we don't need any law, surelyyou can see that," Gideon's voice rose and his pleasant attitude quickly disappeared. "We've done just fine without it."

"I believe the gentleman who greeted us from a most undesirable position would disagree," Ezra reminded.

"He deserved what they got!" Ashcroft growled. He was angry. Theyshould have buried Perez right after the hanging, but he was left up there as a warning to others.

"He also deserved a fair trial," Ezra interjected. "I would imagine a business man such as yourself would wantthe law to protect your investments."

"Our investments are protected. I mean…" Ashcroft blurted out then suddenly bit off the words as if realizing he had said too much. "All the law does is put restrictions on a man's right to make a living," he amended.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ashcroft, but I have already notified the judge, and Mr. Wilmington and myself will be staying on until relieved by the new sheriff." Ezra drained his glass and stood, grabbing his hat. "Good-day, sir."

The man with long side-burns slipped into the vacated chair, looking over his shoulder, watching as the fancy dressed lawman left.

"Sounds like we might have another problem. Guess we didn't shut up Perez soon enough."

Ashcroft glared at the cowboy. "Don't you think I know that!" First it was the sheriff then the banker developed a conscious and succeeded in getting a message out.

"Get Clem and go and inform Mendoza. This is his problem now. We can't have the law moving in, it will ruin everything. It appears two more lawmen will have to disappear."

Ashcroft poured himself a generous amount of whiskey as the other man left out the back. He downed the fiery liquid and a shudder went through him. He tried. It was out of his hands now.

M7m7m7m7m

Ezra's brow furrowed as he stepped out of the saloon and glanced up and down the street. Everything was quiet and peaceful-a little too peaceful. Something was not right; the town appeared under control, but he wondered whosecontrol? Ezra knew that there was not enough money coming into town to support the amount of business he had seen. The hotel wasn't even half full and the population was smaller than that of Four Corners. They weren't anywhere near the rail line and this wasn't a regular stage route, yet the town prospered. There were only a few scattered ranches that amounted to anything nearby. Someone wanted this town to succeed at all cost, but why?

Ezra glanced down the street at the bank, which was closed and had been since they came into town. Maybe it was because of the robbery attempt. A middle-aged man with brown hair stepped out from the alley and walked toward him. "Excuse me," Ezra said as the gentleman passed alongside him. The man jumped and stopped. "Do you know when the bank will be open for business?"

The man's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder. "No, I don't and if you're smart you'll stop asking questions." The harried man rushed away and turned into a nearby building.

Ezra stared at where the man had disappeared bewildered at the baffling warning. He then noticed faces peering out from several windows. Ezra made his way back to the jailhouseto wait for Buck.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

*****Part 10

"Shoot, Chris, I've talked to everyone in town - twice. No one saw anyone suspicious near that contribution box, except you know…" JD reluctantly explained, throwing his bowler down on the table.

Chris leaned back in his chair. They had all spent the better part of the day trying to gather information on the real culprit but continually came up on dead ends. He still believed that Ezra was innocent something he thought would surprise the gambler. Ezra tried to sell himself as a selfish, uncaring, schemer, but Chris and the others had seen the true nature of Ezra Standish, one that even his own mother would deny.

"What do you want us to do now?" Vin asked. "If we don't find who really took that money I'm not seeing Ezra willing to come back."

"I know so we keep looking until we find someone," Chris said.

Nathan fidgeted in his seat at the bar. "What if there isn't anyone?"

Four pairs of eyes glared at the healer. "Aw c'mon, don't tell me it didn't cross any a your minds?"

"Brother Nathan, I'll forget you said that, because we're friends," Josiah said. "But do you really believe that Ezra would take money that was meant to put a roof over the heads of children?"

Nathan slumped in his chair, ashamed of his thoughts. "Nah, I guess not."

"Good, now let's get back out there and clear Ezra's name," Chris growled.

M7m7m7m7m

Ezra and Buck sat outside the jailhouse as the sky grayed with the coming night. Ezra glanced over at his friend who had been unusually quiet. Throughout the course of the day, Ezra had learned far more about the ambiguous town of Byers and some of its inhabitants. He already felt Ashcroft was not a man to be trusted.

"Ay, Ez, you think a man like me can fall in love with one woman?" Buck suddenly asked.

Ezra smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Mr….Buck, does this concern Miss Sadie?"

"Yeah, she makes me feel something I haven't felt in years."

"Sometimes you should listen to those feelings; you do not always get another chance," Ezra said.

Buck didn't miss the sadness in the conman's voice. Everyone had regrets, but at times it seemed that Ezra had more than his share. "I don't know. I've been on my own for so long. I'm not sure I can give myself to just one person."

"Sometimes you have to take a risk to win the big pot," Ezra replied, realizing he was sounding like Josiah reciting his proverbs. He had taken a chance on Chris and the others and it had paid off, at least until recently. He hoped he wasn't endanger of losing it all.

Buck chuckled and stood, resting his hand brotherly on his insecure friend's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Don't worry Ez things will work out. Well, I guess I better be doin' rounds." Buck grabbed his rifle that rested against his chair.

"Take extra caution, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra used the title to ensure that Buck took him seriously.

Buck paused. "Somethin' eatin' at you, Ez?"

"I'm not sure, but something is not right here in Byers."

Buck looked up and down the street, noticing only a few people out and about. "I don't know, seems pretty quiet to me." Buck tried to ignore his own feelings of apprehension.

"All the more reason to be on guard," Ezra added.

"Now Ez, don't go lookin' for trouble that ain't there," Buck admonished. "You're startin' to sound like Chris."

Ezra guffawed quietly. "Perish the thought of me and Mr. Larabee sharing any of the same thoughts."

Buck laughed and slapped the gambler on the shoulder as he stepped down off the boardwalk.

Ezra watched Buck walk down the street as he downed the last of his coffee. He stood and breathed in the cool night air. The heat of the day had finally given way in the wake of a cool dank wind that blew promises of rain. Ezra looked up at a moon that was so wan it threatened to expire from exhaustion. The latest sense of dread wasn't helped by the silence of the town.

"Mr. Standish," a whispered voice called out of the darkness from his right. He turned his head to see a young blond woman appear from out of the alleyway.

"Madam, what can I do for you?"

The woman looked anxiously around before approaching the fancy dressed gambler. "My name is Nora Ashcroft, I'm Gideon Ashcroft's daughter. You and your friend must leave."

Ezra stepped into the shadow of the building and looked over his shoulder, feeling the woman's apprehension. "And why is that?"

Nora quickly looked around as she wrung out her hands. She knew she was taking a risk of being spotted. "Just please leave before something terrible happens." Nora gathered up her skirt, turned and ran back down the alley.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

****Part 11

Buck rattled the doorknobof the bank, locked. He hadn't seen anyone use the bank all day. Where was the bank manager? Ezra was right, something funny was going on, but his thoughts shifted to Sadie. He couldn't get the woman out of his mind. Buck froze when he caught movement off to this right and swung his rifle around. "Alright, who's there?"

Buck let out a breath as Sadie appeared from out of the shadows.

"What are you doin' out here, darlin'?" He stepped up and laida hand on her shawl-coveredshoulder.

"I missed you," Sadie coyly said as she leaned into his grasp.

"Well, hel...heck it's only been a couple of hours since I saw you."

Sadie smiled. "No silly, I mean I've missed you these past ten years. I don't think a day went by that I didn't wonder where you were."

Buck bowed his head, ashamed that he couldn't say the same.

"And I know you probably haven't thought of me everyday."

Buck raised his head and stared into her liquid green eyes. "You know me too well, but my feelings for ya are still there."

Sadie was terribly aware of Buck's closeness, of the mingled smells of leather, sweat and man. When she came back out west, she never believed she'd ever find the man she loved again, but here he was standing in front of her.

"Should I have left my family for you?" It was a question that had haunted her for these many years.

Buck scuffed his boot along the boardwalk. It had angered him at first when she left, but he slowly realized that she had done the right thing.

"No, Sadie, you would have hated me if you had. I wasn't ready to settle down then anyway."

"Are you now?"

Buck drew her close, pulling her into his chest. He breathed in her clean fresh scent. "With you…yes, maybe," he whispered into his ear. He felt the slight shudder go through her body. He looked down into her face, their lips, inches apart. Everything around them seemed to disappear. Buck was back in Clear Creek, sitting on her back porch trying to steal a last kiss before she went inside.

Their lips touched, softly at first, then with a passion that had been buried for the past ten years. It lasted moments, but held a promise of a lifetime.

"Oh, Buck..." Sadie breathed as they parted and stood quietly, feeling the evening breeze cool her flushed face.

"You better git home. I'll see ya in the morning."

"You'll be in my dreams," Sadie said and blew Buck a kiss.

Buck turned and continued down the boardwalk. Sadie smiled when she heard him start to whistle.

Sadie froze as Ashcroft suddenly appeared at her side.

"Oh, Gideon, you scared me."

"I'm sorry dear, but I believe we need to talk." Ashcroft looked around and gently took Sadie by the arm pulling her into the blackness of a doorway. "I must warn you that your little dalliance with that lawman is putting us all in danger."

"Buck and I are old friends."

"Nonetheless he is a lawman and I'd hate to see you hurt."

"Buck would never hurt me."

Ashcroft smiled and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "My dear, Mendoza is coming."

Sadie's eyes widened and her mouth went suddenly dry.

"Now, I'm only telling you this so that you can break any ties with him. We have a good thing going here-you have a good thing. Do you want to lose everything you've achieved?"

Sadie's heart pounded hard in her chest. She loved owning her own restaurant, being in charge, able to do whatever she pleased. She knew one day her restaurant would be renowned throughout the territory. People would come for miles to sample the cuisine and delight in the cultured ambiance. She would never again be known as some poor, unsophisticated girl from some backwater town. "Isn't there another way? I'm sure I can convince Buck to join us in time."

Ashcroft bowed his head, holding back his irritation. They had to stick together if they were to survive. "I don't think these lawmen can be convinced. There's something unusual about them." He thought of Standish, a gambler who actually wanted to do the right thing, it was bizarre.

Ashcroft squeezed Sadie's shoulder. "I know you'll do the right thing, for all our sakes." He turned and walked away, leaving the young woman to dwell on what was said and the consequences.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

*****Part 12

The five discouraged lawmen flopped heavily into chairs within the clamor of the saloon. They were frustrated with their efforts to clear Ezra of theft. Either none of the townspeople saw anything, or they were trying to protect someone, or the negative consensus was that they wanted the gambler to take the blame.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the swinging doors as a large man in overalls entered dragging anunwilling youth within his grip.

"Now what?" Chris murmured from his seat and he pushed himself up with a grunt.

"Mr. Caplan, is there a problem?" Josiah asked turning around in his chair to face the newcomer. He could see that the boy was terrified. He'd never known Seth Caplan to be a violent man, but the man's face was twisted in rage.

Vin's eyes narrowed under his slouch hat, the respected rancher usually only came to town for supplies a couple times a year.

"My boy has something to tell ya," Caplan growled shoving his son in front of Larabee and folding his arms across his chest, barring any escape.

Luke Caplan was no more than sixteen, sinewy and lean from the hard labor of ranch work. He helped out Yosemitewith the horses during the winter for a little extra pay.

Chris stood solemnly in front of the boy.

"Go ahead, boy, tell 'em." Luke looked over his shoulder at his father. He turned back to face the menacing gunslinger and tried to force some moisture back into his mouth. The air seemed to thicken as his father pushed him closer. Luke reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of money. He swallowed the lump that seemed to block his breathing. "I took the money from the collection box."

"Sonofabitch," Vin muttered next to Chris.

Chris glanced out over the crowd, watching as they all quickly returned to their drinks and meals. He took the wadded up bills.

"Why, son?" Josiah asked.

"There was a new rifle that I wanted. I'm sorry. AfterI took the money I felt so awful I couldn't even buy the rifle," Luke quickly explained.

"How you git the box open?" Josiah curiously asked.

Luke swallowed. "I know how to pick locks. I sometimes lose the keys to the shed so I just practiced a little, it weren't too hard."

"Damn, looks like Ez has some competition," Vin joked.

Caplan stepped forward, pulling his son behind him. "Mr. Larabee, my son is a good boy, but he did wrong and he'll accept any punishment you see fit."

Chris wiped a hand down his face. He didn't think the boy realized all the harm he had caused, especially to one misunderstood gambler, but he also didn't believe the boy did it out of any malicious intent. "I want him to go over to the hotel and apologize to the McCray family and offer his help in any way, then I want him to go over to the newspaper office and have Mrs. Travis print his confession in tomorrow's issue."

Caplan nodded and smiled, grateful to the lawman for going easy on his boy.

Luke released a breath and a slight smile creased his face. His smile fell when his father grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't look so happy,boy, I ain't done with ya yet," Seth added as he shoved the youth toward the door. "It'll be a month of Sundays before you have any freedom." Seth looked over his shoulder and winked at the lawmen.

Chris spread the money out on the bar and started to count the crumbled bills. "How much Macklin say was in that box?"

"One-hundred and thirty dollars," Josiah replied.

"There's one hundred and fifty dollars here." Chris picked up a crisp new twenty dollar bill and held it up.

"Aww geeze, Ez was puttin' money in," JD smugly grinned at Nathan. The healer threw up his hands.

"Alright, as soon as I see him I'll apologize."

"I want to see that," Vin chided.

"As do I, brother," Josiah said.

"We should wire Byers and let Ezra know," JD suggested.

"I got a better idea. Vin and I will head up to Byers a little sooner," Chris said as he folded up the money.

"That's a good idea.I'm sure Ezra would like to hear this in person," Josiah said.

"I'm still wonderin' how a town loses a sheriff," Chris added. "And Ezra's last wire was somewhat troubling." He'd only told Vin about the hanging afraid the others would all want to head up there.

"You don't think they're in any trouble, do ya?" Nathan worriedly asked.

"Never can tell with them two," Chris pointed out.

Vin broke into a wide grin and stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up, Vin, you ain't much better," Nathan good-naturedly admonished.

Chris grabbed his hat and headed toward the door with Vin on his heel.

"Git the horses ready," Chris said as they stepped out of the saloon. "I'll meet you at the livery after I shove this money in Macklin's troublesome fat mouth."

Vin grinned and jogged off toward the stables. He was glad to finally be going to Byers. Ezra's dispatch had put a rock in the pit of his stomach. He was worried about his friends. It was one disadvantage of getting close to these men.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

*****Part 13

Buck stepped into the jailhouse and burst out laughing. "What in the Sam Hillare you doing?"

Ezra straightened from his position over the desk. He held a dirt-coveredrag in his hand. Buck noticed the bucket of water and that the floor had been swept.

"Mr. Wilmington, although ourstay is temporary, I refuse to live in such filth."

Buck had to admit it was more pleasant now that there wasn't a constant cloud of dust every time they walked. "Maybe I should hire you to clean up my place."

Ezra glared at the cowboy. "You couldn't get me to set foot in your room if you held a gun to my head."

"Bu…ck," Sadie's sing song voice interrupted the two lawmen's affable verbal war.

Buck turned and rushed out the door. Ezra smiled and dropped the rag into the bucket of water and followed grabbing his red jacket.

Sadie stood just off the boardwalk holding a picnic basket under her arm. She was dressed in a beautiful cream dress that accented her figure and emphasized the dark hair that hung loose about her face.

"Miss Jordan, lovely as always," Ezra politely remarked. He had to admit his friend had good taste in women.

Sadie's smile dropped slightly and she dropped her eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Standish."

Ezra's brow furrowed at the woman's slight change in demeanor.

Sadie's eyes rose up and her smile grew as she looked at Buck, ignoring the gambler's scrutiny. "Buck, I thought maybe we could go on a little picnic."

"Well, I don't know,darlin'," Buck hesitantly answered. "I sorta have a job..." Buck looked up at the gathering clouds west of town. "It also kinda looks like a storm may be coming."

"We won't be long and I know the perfect place just outside of town, we can walk there," Sadie urged. She was running out of time and had to get Buck out of town soon.

"Go on Buck," Ezra quickly interjected. "I would feel the cad, keeping you from such a lovely lady. Things are quiet, as usual, and I believe I can handle things for awhile."

Buck rubbed his chin reluctant to leave Ezra alone, but when he looked at Sadie his resistance and Chris' words melted away. He told himself that he would return soon and that Ez could handle anything that came up. Even though they knew something was amiss there hadn't been any real problems and he wouldn't be far.

Buck's hesitation melted away and he came up beside Sadie relieving her of the basket as she grasped his upper arm. "I know the perfect spot, not far from here," Sadie repeated

As the two sweethearts walked down the street arm and arm, Ezra's feeling of trepidation returned. It wasn't anything he could put into words, just a feeling that something was about to happen. He glanced up and down the avenue. It was almost noon yet several shops had closed their doors and no one walked the streets. It was as if everyone was waiting for something or privy to something. Ezra turned and went back inside the jailhouse for the first time actually eager to return to Four Corners.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

*****Part 14

"How much farther, love?" Buck asked as they walked along a narrow path along-side the river. He looked over his shoulder, barely able to make out the top of the distant building. He hoped they stopped soon, and wished that he had taken the horses.

"Just a little farther upstream," Sadie encouraged feeling Buck's reluctance. "We'll have plenty of privacy." She had to get him farther away from town.

Buck glanced toward the west noticing the dark clouds slowly moving in. "Let's hope we don't get rained on."

"Oh don't worry. It's just the early spring rains they're usually fast moving," Sadie explained. "You're not afraid of gettin' a little wet?"

Buck chuckled. "Now I seem to remember a certain someone who needed coaxin' into the pond back home."

"Well that was different. Ifmy pa had seen us, he'd have shot you, especially since we both were butt naked."

The two laughed at the remembrance as they continued to stroll down the path, the breeze carrying the scent of rain as it blew through the meadow of wildflowers.

M7m7m7m7m7

Ezra moved outside the jail as the afternoon cooled. The dark ominous clouds doing nothing to alleviate his growing anxiety. Lightning flickered down from the sky, mixing within dark clouds that were fast approaching the edge of town. He hoped that Buck and Sadie managed to find cover or return before the storm.

Ezra stood and looked toward a large dust cloud that erupted at the other end town. His eyes narrowed as the cloud neared and he could make out individual riders. He checked his guns as the hair on the back of his neck prickled. Ezra glanced up and down the street hoping to see Buck, but no one was in sight.

Two dangerous-looking men purposefully led the nondescript group into town and down the street.

"Gentlemen," Ezra greeted as the motley band pulled up in front of him. He eyed the man he believed to be the ringleader. A tall man with a dark, narrow face and black eyes set like stones on either side of a hatchet nose.

"What can I do for you?" Ezra kept his voice steady, even as his heart stampeded in his chest.

"The name's Rutt Mendoza." The tall man smiled in mock politeness. He gestured over to his right at a younger man who pulled up alongside his horse. "This here is my little brother, Enrique,and some of our friends." He returned his withering gaze to Ezra.

Ezra's eyes darted over the contingent of about twenty harden desperadoes, and he had no doubt that these men were anything but good citizens coming for a visit. His mind was already trying to think up a strategy to stay alive. He had grown use to having six other men backing him and found it difficult to come up with a suitable tactic that didn't have him ending up in a pine box.

"Hear tell there's new law here." There was the slightest hint of a smile in Rutt's heavily accented voice.

"That would be correct," Ezra replied, smoothly laying a hand on his holstered Colt.

"You that law?" Rutt asked leaning forward in his saddle his eyes darkening.

"I am temporarily employed as peacekeeper," Ezra smoothly answered.

"The deuce you say...you dress like a gambler," a voice called out from the back.

"Yes, law enforcement is sort of a sideline of mine," Ezra explained, hoping to stall for time. Rutt's glare and the twenty men behind him caused a prudent amount of fear to course through the sharp gambler's veins, but Ezra had been intimidated by the best and was fairly impervious to Rutt's silent threats.

The outlaw sat back in his saddle as he realized intimidationwas having little effect on this one. Usuallyhe drove most men into incoherent states of fear by just looking at them.

"A reb gambler, pretending to be a lawman," Enrique laughed, his companions breaking out into laughter as well.

Rutt threw up a hand and his men immediately went silent. He grinned wide, revealing long teeth, almost predatory. "Well, well, everything I hate in one neat little package."

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Rutt's brief smile flashed with such brutally satiric intensity that Ezra knew he was in serious trouble. He froze as several guns came to bear on him.

"Apparently you didn't get our message when you first arrived," Rutt exclaimed.

"Are you referring to the gentleman hanging about the neck?"

"Yeah, that banker fella decided he didn't like our little arrangement anymore and tried to get the people here to rise against us." Rutt motioned and three men dismounted and moved toward the lone lawman.

"We're the law here," Rutt exclaimed. "We set these people up with businesses and they give us the protection we deserve."

Ezra tensed, calculating his odds of getting off a shot and being able to make it back into the jailhouse-the odds were not good. He felt like a cornered rabbit and the wolves were moving in. "You use the money you steal to set these people up in businesses?" Ezra asked in way of distraction.

Rutt grinned. "Yeah, and they tell anyone coming after us that we're just law biding citizens who stay in town. It's sorta ourown little oasis," Rutt laughed.

Ezra had to admit it was ingenious. The outlaws could pillage the whole territory and return here for protection. Who would doubt a whole town?

Ezra's eyes darted right then left as Rutt's men slowly circled him. They apparently wanted him alive since they hadn't outright shot him. He thought of running, although he doubted he'd get far with the rifles pointed at him. Ezra stood his ground as one of the men grabbed the front of his jacket. He was not going to go without difficulty. He brought his arms together between his attacker's arms and thrust upward, hard and sharp, breaking the hold. Another of the approaching men grabbed his arm...Ezra's free hand caught the fellow's wrist and bent it back, eliciting a squeal of pain. Ezra knew if he went for his guns he would be shot down. His plan was to stay alive until help arrived.

"Damn, he's stronger than he looks," one of Rutt's men commented after recovering from one of the gambler's kicks to the stomach.

Enrique and Rutt watched with amused grins as several more of their men jumped from their horses and joined the fray, quickly restraining the combating gambler.

Ezra was overwhelmed and after several quick jabs to his abdomen he stood bent over within his captors grasp, trying to force air back into his lungs.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a fighter. Enrique, he's all yours. But don't take all day. I'll take the boys and meet you at Parson's rock. We need to plan for that payroll stage tomorrow."

Enrique's face lit up, as if his brother had just given him the reins to his favorite horse. "Thanks Rutt."

"Just make sure this one gets everyone's attention," Rutt said. He turned his horse and headed out of town with the majority of his men falling in behind.

Enrique Mendoza slid off his horse and glared at the subdued gambler. He looked down at the pile of weapons that his men had removed from him. "Damn, Reb, you're a regular armory."

"I try to be prepared," Ezra gasped, as his jacket is roughly removed.

"Well, it looks like you weren't prepared for the Mendoza gang," Enrique boasted as he reached down and picked up the fine red coat, tossing it to one of his men.

"Low-life scum have a way of surprising most folk," Ezra pointed out, watching as his favorite jacket was passed around trying to find an owner.

Enrique sneered and swung his fist, a roundhouse that landed squarely on Ezra's chin and sent his head whipping back. If not for the two men who held him he would have been flung to the ground. Enrique's fist then sunk into Ezra's stomach again...and again. The pain was intolerable; Ezra felt like he was about to be sick. He decided that if he was, he'd try to catch the miscreant in the explosion.

"Okay, enough warm up! Bringhim along," Enrique said as he walked toward the center of town.

"EVERYONE! OUT HERE NOW!" Enrique yelled out as he turned slowly around in the middle of the street. People slowly emerged from the buildings to line the boardwalk.

Ezra swayed in his captors grasp but maintained his feet.

Enrique paced in frontof the saloon. "I guess some of you didn't learn from the last lawman who tried to bring order, or from that banker fella. I don't understand some of you. My brother takes care of you, sets you up with the good life. All we ask is that you manage your business and overlook how we make our living." Enrique paused and scanned the crowd, searching for dissention. Most of the townspeople stared down at the ground refusing to meet his dark glare. "Apparently that has become too much to ask for some, so we're going to have a little refresher."

The two outlaws who held Ezra released him in the middle of the street. Ezra swayed then bent over placing his hands on his knees. 'Now what?'

Enrique and his four men went to their horses and reached into their saddlebags. Each man pulled out a long, leather braided bullwhip.

Ezra's eyes widened and his mouth went dry as the five men began to surround him, stretching out their whips and cracking them on the ground.

Nora Ashcroft pushed past the crowd standing in the saloon doorway and stopped alongside her father. 'God, she couldn't watch it again.' "Pa, you have to stop this," Nora urged.

"Hush, if you interfere,they'll kill us all."

"If we allow this to happen, we're as guilty and immoral as those murderers."

Gideon Ashcroft grabbed his daughter and pulled her inside the saloon. "Shut up! We tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. It ain't our fault. We'd be living in a mud hut, scraping out a living in the dust if it weren't for Mendoza," Ashcroft snarled.

Tears streamed down his daughter's face. "Please father, I can't live like this anymore. We can make it without the Mendoza's."

Ashcroft chortled and shook his head sadly. "We don't have a choice. Things have gone too far. Nowwe just have to do whatever we can to survive."

Nora stared at her father as if he was a complete stranger. They had been dirt farmers all their lives, barely eking out a living until Mendoza came and set them up in this town. The town grew and thrived on the Mendoza's stolen loot.

Tears continued to flow freely down Nora's face. "I can't let this happen."

Gideon raised his hand and slapped his daughter across the cheek, hard enough to send her to the floor.

"Go to your room," Gideon growled. He rubbed his hand feeling the sting of contact in his hand as much as in his heart. He loved his daughter and in his mind he had convinced himself that he was doing all this for her.

Nora raced up the stairs a hand covering the red welt forming on her cheek.

Panic driven adrenaline enabled Ezra to scramble away from his attackers and start running toward the stables.

"Well we don't want to be chasin' you so..." Enrique pulled his gun and fired.

Ezra fell to the ground grabbing the back of his upper leg, feeling the blood ooze past his fingers. The bullet had ripped into the upper part of his leg, sending shock waves of pain throughout his body. His thoughts scattered as pain and fear trampled each other for first place. His leg began to go numb taking away some of his agony, but leaving him teetering on the edge of panic. His breaths came out in quick pants as he looked up into the malevolent faces surrounding him.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Maybe we should start heading back toward town," Buck suggested as he looked up at the darkening sky. "Them clouds look about ready to burst."

"Just a few more minutes, I love having you all to myself," Sadie cooed as she started putting the leftovers back into the basket. "There's a small hunting cabin not to far from here. Wecould go there and wait out the storm. It'll be just like old times when we use to hide from father."

Buck forced a grin. He didn't particularly want to relive those times when he could have been shot. "I don't know.I really should be gettin' back," Buck said as he pluckeda blade of grass and stuck it in his mouth.

Sadie closed the top on the basket. "I'm sure Mr. Standish can handle things in town."

Buck smiled up at Sadie, and then there it was, a sensation that something was wrong. It just popped into his head like a bolt out of the blue. Buck jumped to his feet as a feeling of anxiety washed over his contentment.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Sadie asked as she came to stand in front of the suddenly agitated cowboy resting her hands on his chest.

Buck wet his lips and stared down at his first love. Forsome reason he got a strange feeling that tickled the base of his skull, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I don't know, darlin', it's just..." Buck looked toward town and the feeling intensified, causing him to take a deep shuddering breath.

Sadie tiptoed and pressed her lips to his. Buck's world returned to that time ten years ago, when everything felt new and good, and the trials of life hadn't eroded some of his optimism.

A gunshot broke the spell and Buck held Sadie away, cocking his head, trying to decipher the source of the shot.

Sadie wrapped her hands around Buck's neck. "It's probably just some hunter or someone playin' around," she tried to assure.

"Yeah, right." Buck looked into Sadie's face and there it was again, that feeling that something wasn't right, that this wasn't right. Sadie dropped her green eyes from Buck's scrutiny. Buck placed two fingers under her chin and forced her face up. "What's going on, Sadie?"

"Nothing." Sadie tried to pull away even as his grip tightened.

"Why don't I believe you?" Buck said warily.

"Buck...please, you're hurting me."

Buck cocked his head toward town. At first, he just thought it had been a distant crack of thunder, but then he heard it again, and again-a rhythmic snap-The crack of a whip.

Buck's gut twisted and his mouth went dry. He released Sadie and stood staring back toward town and Ezra. He took a few steps forward, as if that short distance would improve his hearing.

"Don't go, Buck. They'llkill you!" Sadie blurted out.

Buck turned sharply around, his face a mask of fear and betrayal.

"What are you talking about? Who will kill me?"

Buck closed the distance between them as anger colored his eyes and forced Sadie to take a step back and release a tirade of pleas. "They would have killed you both. Thereare too many of them. I had to do it to save you. We can leave. I'll go with you anywhere you want. We can be happy."

A sick feeling settled into the pit of Buck's stomach as he looked back at the town where Ezra was—alone. "What have you done?" He took off running towards town, praying he wouldn't be too late.

"I did it for us!" Sadie yelled as Buck raced off and the rain began to fall.

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**** Part 17

The whips cut into his back slicing into his mind as much as his body. His linen shirt was already in tatters and soaked with blood. Ezra kept his head down, trying to protect his face, but the lashes struck indiscriminately. He clenched his jaw trying to hold back the scream of pain. He would not be reduced to some babbling idiot, pleading for his life. He didn't think it would do any good anyway. He would die quietly-he only hoped it would come soon.

The whips stopped and Ezra gulped in air as his body shook. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees. The pain generating from his back overshadowed any ache in his injured leg. He looked up at unfamiliar faces with very familiar expressions, staring at him from the boardwalk on both sides of the street, seeing the same looks of indifference, disgust and even a little fascinated horroron the town's folk of Four Corners. He's a conman. He's no good. We're better off without his kind. He shouldn't be around decent folk. Ezra squeezed his eyes shut against the barrage of disparaging thoughts that raced through his mind. Tears streamed down his face cutting through the dust.

"You're pretty tough for a dandy," Enrique mocked, bending over the gambler.

Ezra shot a look of contempt through the tumbled screen of his sweaty hair his hands clawing into the dirt. Enrique's confidence withered slightly under the gambler's defiance.

"I got five bucks says he don't last ten minutes," one of the outlaws behind Enrique stated.

"I'll take that bet," another answered.

"Hell, I'll make sure he don't last five minutes," another called out, cracking his whip viciously on the ground.

Enrique straightened. "Finish 'em."

Ezra locked his arms as the whips continued their brutal onslaught. He heard the men laughing around him as the lashes came faster and harder, driving him and his determination back into the dirt. Ezra curled up, trying to cope with the pain, to find some way to compromise with it. His last thought being that Buck remained safe, and that the others don't forget him.

The heavens finally released their burden of rain, the dusty street turning quickly to mud. A few townspeople who couldn't handle the sight of a man being ripped apart managed to disappear during the downpour, but most of the town remained frozen in their spots with fear and a perverse compulsion to witness another's death.

Ezra couldn't feel the rain through his pain. His body lay still in the street, twitching with each strike of a whip. He had confused impressions of sound-great tides of it washing over him, the pouring rain sounding like a cheering crowd. He barely heard the gunshots as a veil of darkness fell before him.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

****Part 18

Vin and Chris were hunkered down in their saddles as the rain fell. Chris looked up first as they entered the outskirts of Byers. His eyes narrowed as he made out five forms through the screen of rain and one form on the ground in a white shirt.

"Sonofabitch!" Chris snarled and spurred his horse into a gallop as he pulled his revolver. Vin mimicked his action and the two gunslingers were racing down the street, fury burningin their eyes.

Chris aimed and fired, smiling as one of the men crumpled to the ground.

The outlaws stopped their torture when they heard the shot and one of their companions suddenly fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Enrique yelled as he looked over his shoulder to see two riders charging down the street. One dressed in buckskins, standing in his stirrups firing a rifle, long hair flying back in the wind. The other was a darkly dressed man firing a peacemaker with deadly accuracy, his black duster kicking back like an angel from hell.

"There are only two of them," One of Enrique's men informed, drawing his gun and trying to take aim at the two men through the torrential rain.

"Yeah, but they shoot like ten," another replied as he scrambled towardhis horse only to be shot down before getting half way. Another of the outlaws tried to follow in his companion's retreat with the same result.

Enrique reached his horse and put a foot in the stirrup as his horse danced around fearful of all the commotion. A bullet tore through his arm, sending him to the ground. Hescrambled away from his skittish horse and pulled his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Vin snarled over his mare's leg at the young man. His rifle pointed at Enrique's head. The young outlaw sneered and dropped his gun.

Buck ran out from between two buildings and froze when he saw the huddled bloodyform lyingon the ground. His breath caught halfway between his lungs and throat. "Oh, God, no." He ran down the road paying no heed to the gunfire around him. He slipped and recovered his step, falling to his knees beside his friend. He reached down to touch the motionless form and stopped, not sure what he should do. There was so much blood, it mixed with the mud beneath him. Buck rested a hand on the gambler's shoulder and Ezra stirred. Closing his eyes a moment, Buck offered up a quick, intense prayer of gratitude, one that Josiah would have been proud of. Guilt mixed with grief threatened to engulf him as he stared down at Ezra's brutalized form. Carefully, he turned Ezra over, holding him by his shoulders he pulled him up to his chest to keep his back out of the mud. The rain had lessened, and hid the tears that traveled down Buck's face.

Ezra groaned with the movement. "Ez, c'mon pard, talk to me," Buck pleaded. He looked up to see the town's folk staring back at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Buck raged, drawing his gun and waving it at the gaping townspeople. Were these people crazy? He glanced down to see blood pooling under Ezra's leg. His fury was put aside as he holstered his gun. He pulled off the bandana around his neck and pressed it on the slowly bleeding wound. He couldn't believe a whole town just stood and watched a man being flogged. He was stunned by the ruthlessness of the outlaws and detachment of the townspeople. He wanted to run amok through the town ripping out its evil soul. The rain was easing but Buck's attention remained on the gambler even as Chris and Vin suddenly appeared at his side.

Vin squatted down next to the ladies man and pulled off his bandana, wrapping it around Ezra's leg to hold Buck's makeshift bandage in place.

Chris looked over at the four outlaws lying in the street. His deadly gaze zeroed in on the one struggling to sit up against a wall where Vin had tied him. Chris squeezed the butt of his gun tempted to just shoot the surviving outlaw.

Ezra twitched as consciousness seeped into his brain. He had no idea how long he had been out. For just the slightest of moments, he was home in Four Corners, snug in his bed, buried under his down comforter. That image was ripped asunder as the pain once again grasped him with its invincible hold and squeezed.

"Easy,Ez, we got ya," Buck soothed, holding him a little tighter.

"C'mon, Buck, let's get him inside." Chris was fighting the fury within. He glared at the town's folk who still stood on the boardwalks. What kind of town was this? How could people watch a man being whipped almost to death? His cold eyes narrowed as Ashcroft approached.

"Who the hell are you? You've ruined everything," Ashcroft yelled, wiping the wetness off his forehead. His white hair plastered almost transparent to his skull as he stepped over one of the dead outlaws and stomped up to within a couple feet of Larabee.

"Get the hell away from me!" Chris' voice was low and edged with a sliver of deadliness. Ashcroft stopped and steppedback. He stared at the stranger who suddenly appeared more dangerous than Mendoza. He thought the two men were just drifters who had decided to do a good deed, but the expression on the darkly dressed man's face made him reconsider that belief.

"Vin, get that piece of shit and bring him along." Chris motioned toward the surviving outlaw, ignoring the white-haired man.

"Listen,this has all been a big misunderstanding," Ashcroft blurted out, instantly regretting the outburst as Chris pulled his gun and shoved it into his startled face. Ashcroft threw up his hands and slowly retreated until he was halfway across the street then wheeled around and raced back into the saloon.

M7m7m7m7m

Chris and Buck carried Ezra between them up to his hotel room as he struggled back to pain-flecked consciousness. Vin followed behind, using his rifle to force Enrique forward.

Enrique looked over his shoulder at the buckskin-cladman. "Hey, who the hell are you guys?"

Vin jammed the barrel of his rifle into the outlaw's back. "The law," Vin replied. Enrique's brows raised and he looked the tracker up and down then shrugged. If a gambler could be a lawman, why not a man dressed in buckskins?

They sat Ezra down on the edge of the bed. Buck held him as Chris reached over and poured a generous amount of whiskey into a glass. "Here, Ez, drink this."

The southerner's hands shook as they wrapped around Chris' hand, bringing the glass to his lips.Ezra took a couple tentative sips. Chris pulled the glass back when Ezra started to choke and Buck gently eased his suffering friend down onto his side then removed his boots, trying to make the conman more comfortable.

Vin forced Enrique down into a corner and flashed a him a look that left no doubt as to what the ex-bounty hunter would do if he moved. Enrique wasn't a fool, he would bide his time and wait for his brother.

The makeshiftbandage around Ezra's leg was soaked with blood and Buck again applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the flow.

Ezra hissed and his hand gripped the coverlet as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, Ez, got to stop this bleedin." Buck didn't even want to contemplate what his friend's back looked like under the tatters of his shirt.

"Where the hell were you?" Chris abruptly growled, glaring daggers at his oldest friend. He still couldn't remove the image of the outlaws whipping the gambler into the ground. He'd never seen anything like it, and how could a whole town just stand by and watch?

"He...he w…was...making rounds," Ezra stuttered out, ashiver chasing itself through his body as his face contorted in agony.

Buck shook his head and frowned sadly at the conman. How could he defend him? "Don't go protectin' me with a lie."

Vin quietly stepped up to the side of the bed and threw a blanket over Ezra's shivering form. He worried that his friend was going into shock. Nathan had told him once that shock can kill just as easily as a bullet.

"I was on a picnic," Buck finally admitted.

"You were what?" Chris yelled, his blue eyes turning the color of a stormy sea. 'What was his friend thinking?' "A woman?" Chris hissed out.

Buck nodded slowly. "We knew something was fishy. I should a stayed in town."

Chris and Vin glowered at Buck, their expressions feeding the guilt already growing inside him. Buck was ready. He knew what was coming. Chris' fist connected with his jaw; the blow sending him to the floor. Vin immediately took up Buck's position to keep pressure on Ezra's leg wound.

Buck sat up, pushing himself against the wall and rubbing his jaw. He deserved it and was actually grateful to Chris. He deserved much more. He had failed them all, especially Ezra, for the sake of a woman.

Ezra struggled to sit up, closing his eyes against the sudden wave of vertigo. "It wasn't Buck's fault."

"Shut up!" Chris snarled, still glaring at Buck. "You were supposed to stay together. Hell there was a damn man hanging from a tree and did you forget about the missing sheriff." Chris was trying to control his anger,

"There were many more of the miscreants earlier," Ezra explained, taking a breath to continue. "Mr. Wilmington would have suffered the same fate if he had stayed in town." Buck slumped against the wall, closing his eyes, wondering if he could have made a difference.

Vin forced the stubborn gambler back down into the bed. He peered under the soaked bandage relieved that the bleeding had subsided.

Chris' anger turned to the young outlaw who sat in the corner of the room. In three strides he was standing in front of the grinning man.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris demanded.

Enrique's grin just grew.

Chris squeezed the butt of his guns trying to siphon off his murderous rage. Enrique seemed to feel Larabee's fury and his smile faltered. He was not accustomed to being afraid, but there was something about this man that made his blood run cold. Enrique couldn't believe he was a lawman, the darkly clad gunslinger looked more like someone who should be on his side of the law.

Larabee's anger was abruptly transferred to the sound of a soft knock on the door. He flung open the door startling the young woman in front of him.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't get enough, earlier?"

"Chris," Vin calmly chastised, seeing the fear in the young woman's face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop it," the woman sobbed.

Chris took a deep breath and glared at the young woman. He raised his hand and took her chin between his fingers turning her head to see the large bruise under her eye.

"My name is Nora Ashcroft. I thought you could use these." She held out a brown bottle of laudanum and an armful of bandages. Nora looked over at the gambler and swallowed the bile rising up her throat. "I'll get more water too."

Chris took the supplies and turned his back as Nora disappeared from the doorway.

Buck gently raised their shivering friend as Vin pulled his knife and cut away what was left of Ezra's shirt. Chris poured some of the laudanum into a cup and brought it to the gambler's lips. "You're gonna need this."

Ezra looked up, surprised to see concern within the harden gunslinger's blue eyes. He took the offered medicine without complaint, testimony to the pain he was experiencing.

"Damn," Vin hissed as he removed what was left of Ezra's shirt and threw it beside the dresser. The three gunslingers paused as they stared at a back crisscrossed with lashes, some leaving no more than red streaks across Ezra's muscled shoulders and back, and others seeming to have sliced down to the bone, lifting up patches of skin. Tremors raced throughout the cardsharp's body only bringing more pain as skin pulled taut.

"Does no one...have any respect...for fine clothing nowadays?" Ezra muttered. His back was starting to scream out against the brutality inflicted upon it.

"I think the idea was to bury you in it," Vin replied, swallowing back the bile that rose in the back of this throat as he inspected a lash that had opened up the conman's right shoulder blade.

"You just take it easy," Buck soothed. "We'll take care of everything." Buck kneeled down beside the bed and leaned in close to the conman. "I'm so sorry,Ez. I never should have left you alone."

"Please,Buck, there...was...nothing you could...have done." Ezra's eyes fluttered closed and Buck gently ran a hand across Ezra's forehead, pushing back his wet hair.

"Need to check that leg," Vin said.

Vin started cutting up Ezra's pants leg, he gently lifted the leg to examine it hearing a harsh intake of breath. "Sorry pard. Damn, the bullet's still in 'im."

"Wonderful," Ezra drowsily murmured.

Vin sadly regarded Buck and Chris. They all wished at that moment that Nathan was with them.

M7m7m7m7m

Nora returned with a ewer of water and more bandages. She was trying to assuage her own guilt, knowing she was as guilty as the rest of the town. She could of left long ago or found some way to tell someone.

"Thank you,ma'am," Buck said as he took the water and returned to Ezra's bedside. He poured the cool water into a basin and dipped a rag into it, gently wiping it across Ezra's brow.

Nora smiled at the care these men showed for one another. She'dnever seen anything like it before. They were as close as kin, but she didn't think any of them were related. She felt responsible, she should have tried harder to stop it, but she was afraid like so many others in town were.

"So, do you know what's going on here?" Chris asked as Nora placed more bandages on the dresser. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He didn't blame the young woman…well not completely. Right now anyone who resided in this town was a possible target of his rage.

She looked down at the handsome gambler as he struggled to come to grips with his throbbing body. Ezra's eyes were shut tight against the agony that racked his body. Buck held him on his side as Vin prepared to clean his torn back.

Nora turned and raised her head to look directly at the darkly dressed gunslinger her eyes meeting his stormy blue ones, she bowed her head. Chris' anger diminished, but he still held a threatening presence and Nora had to force herself to reply. "The Mendoza's own this town. No one knows for sure,but rumor has it that they came up from around the border. They rob banks and stages. They've set up several of the town's citizens in businesses as fronts. Here they spend their stolen money, permitting the town to prosper as the people deny their existence and hide them from the law."

Buck's heart shattered at that moment. "The people that Mendoza set up, they're aware of all this?" Even as he asked he knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

Nora sadly nodded. "I'm sorry, but my father, Sadie Jordan, the shopkeeper and several other business owners know full well who their benefactors are and where the money was coming from."

Buck's shoulders slumped, and his eyes seemed to go vacant. He felt suddenly hollow and used up. He had been a fool and it had almost cost Ezra his life. He squeezed the gambler's shoulder in apology.

"The Mendoza brothers and their men are murderous hardhearted savages," Nora vehemently stated, she had remained silent too long. "They killed the sheriff, the same way they were trying to kill your friend."

The three lawmen inwardly cringed at the thought of someone dying underneath the ruthless whips.

"When Mr. Perez, the bank manager, tried to convince people to go against them, he was hung," Nora continued.

"And if you all don't want to end up the same way, you'll let me go and high tail it out of here," Enrique remarked from his spot in the corner.

Enrique Mendoza startled at the gun suddenly pointed at his head, he never seen anyone that fast. He tried to put up a strong front but under the menacing gunslinger's gaze and equally menacing gun his resolve soon withered. This was not a man to be trifled with and Enrique hoped his brother was careful**. **A cold smile had Enrique shrinking back even more and trying to put moisture back in his lips as Chris holstered his gun.

"Damn, this whole town is a hideout," Vin exclaimed, as he gently wiped at one of the long lashes across Ezra's back. Buck held his friend as Ezra arched slightly and his hand squeezed the wad of blankets he held, trying to siphon off the pain.

"Brilliant, really...," Ezra gasped out, trying to forget the renewed torture scouring his back and leg. "They could spend their ill-gotten loot within the town-their own private oasis."

Ezra hissed and tried to pull away as Vin continued to dab at the angry welts across his back. Buck held tight and looked down into a face that was growing too pale. Buck opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, realizing anything he could say would be pathetic in light of what he had done.

Chris wiped a hand through his hair and looked over at his injured friend. Ezra was growing weaker, sweat coated his body as his jaw clenched against the pain, fighting to stay conscious.

"That is Enrique Mendoza," Nora pointed at the tied outlaw. "His brother, Rutt, will come for him."

"How many men does Mendoza have?" Chris asked.

Nora thought a moment. "Well, you killed four of them. I think there are at least fifteen more."

Vin stopped his ministrations to give Ezra a break and stepped over to Chris. "The bullet's too deep. Bestto let Nate get it out. Some a them lashes need sewin'."

Chris thought for a moment. Ezra was seriously injured and they were severely out-numbered if the Mendoza gang decided to attack. He had half a mind to just load up a wagon and ride out, but someone like Rutt Mendoza had to be dealt with. There was no telling how much destruction and misery he had already caused.

"Vin, go and wire the others tell them…" Chris began.

"You can't…" Nora interrupted, "they always cut the telegraph wire before they come to town."

Chris pressed his lips together and held back the urge to shoot Enrique. "Go and get Nathan and the others," Chris amended. "We'll do what we can for Ez until you get back." He didn't really want to move Ezra anyway he didn't think the gambler would survive the trip back to Four Corners.

"What if Mendoza attacks before the others get here?" Buck asked.

"We'll just have to chance it," Chris replied. "We don't have many options." Chris looked over at Enrique. "They'll come for him sooner or later I suspect."

"You can bet on that lawman," Enrique snarled.

"I'll need a fresh horse." Vin knew he would have to ride hard and fast.

Ezra's voice startled them. "Take Chaucer."

'Damn he's a stubborn cuss,' Chris thought with a smile. He hoped that stubborn streak helped him survive this.

"Will that ornery beast let me ride 'em?" Vin asked doubtfully as he gathered up his rifle.

"Chaucer is not ornery," Ezra slurred with a minimum of indignation. "Peppermint candy."

"What?" Chris said.

"He likes peppermint candy," Ezra clarified.

"For a horse?" Buck interjected.

"He's got a sweet tooth," Ezra explained his voice growing soft as the opiate tried to pull him deeper into blackness. "In my saddle bags…you'll find some. And also,Mr. Tanner…remove your spurs."

"I always knew that horse was spoiled," Buck chuckled slightly, the smile fading as Ezra lost his fight with fatigue and the opiate, slumping into unconsciousnesswithin Buck's arms.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

****Part 19

"How is he?" Chris quietly asked as he slowly woke from his position in the chair trying to stretch out the kinks. He glanced over to the corner of the room, seeing Enrique curled up asleep. How a man like him could sleep peacefully was beyond him.

"Fever's got 'em," Buck replied, wiping a cool cloth across Ezra's forehead. Chris stood and stretched glancing out the window, seeing his haggard reflection against the night. The town was quiet. Chris had threatened to shoot anyone he saw in the street.

"Chris, I never meant for any of this to happen. If I had known..." Buck's voice fell off as he gazed at Ezra's tormented form. He had returned to his room earlier and changed shirts, his eyes filling with tears as he held the shirt covered in Ezra's blood. His room would require a new mirror and pictures as the shards now lay on the floor.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ez was right, you couldn't have done anything and we'd be patchin' you both up or worse."

"Still, I let a woman distract me. Maybetogether Ez and I could have held them off," Buck admitted.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Chris said. He didn't want his old friend to carry guilt around for the rest of his life. He knew what that could do to a person, especially someone as kindhearted as his old friend.

"She knew," Buck absently said.

"Yeah, seems so," Chris regretfully said, Sadie's grand restaurant was a direct result of Mendoza's stolen money. Chris remembered how much his friend had cared about the dark- haired girl and how broken hearted he was when she left.

"No," Buck snapped raising his head. "She knew them devilswere coming. She was saving me by sacrificing Ezra."

"Can't sayI completelyblame her for that, people in love do strange things," Chris intoned.

"But she was a part of all this. How could I not have seen it?"

"You saw what you wanted too, what you lost ten years ago. Believe me I can understand that," Chris replied placing a hand on his long-time friend's shoulder.

Buck's brow furrowed in thought. Had he been living in the past? Did he really love Sadie or was it just some left over emotion from days long past. He looked down at Ezra who moaned softly and knew he could never forgive her. What they had once was now forever destroyed.

M7m7m7m7m7

Ezra tossed and turned throughout the night as fever slowly stretched itshot tendrils throughout his weakened body. Chris and Buck did what they could for their friend, trying to get more water and laudanum down his throat and cool his growing fever. By morning, the sheets were striped with blood and soaked with sweat, and the two concerned lawmen were exhausted as they tried to calm the out-of-his-head gambler.

"He ain't goin' to make it," Enrique stated.

Chris grabbed the basin from the dresser and threw it at the detestable outlaw. Enrique jerked aside just in time, still catching the blood colored water in the face.

"We want anything out of you, we'll beat it out a ya," Buck growled. "And if he dies you ain't going to be far behind."

Chris leaned his forehead against the cool window pane and stared down the street seeing the sun breaking above the horizon, a smile breaking across his face.

"Vin's back."

"Thank god," Buck said as he wiped Ezra's brow.

Moments later Chris and Buck heard the heavy quick footfalls hurrying up the stairs.

Nathan burst into the room first, his medicine bag in hand, pulling the others in on his determined wake.

"God, Nathan, he's burning up," Buck quickly explained.

"Good lord," Josiah murmured.

JD stood in wide-eyed silenced. He'd never seen a man so brutalized. The young sheriff swallowed the bile rising up his throat and looked over at Buck. Vin had told them what had happened. He glanced over at Buck, not seeing a man he trusted with his life, but one who looked somehow diminished. JD still couldn't believe his friend would allow this to happen. Buck saw the disappointment in his young friend's face and another knife pierced his heart.

Nathan pushed past Buck and sat down beside the bed, laying a couple fingers alongside Ezra's throat. He shook his head and began to rummage through his bag pulling out a small pouch.

"Josiah, I need this simmered in two cups of water," Nathan explained. "I also need lots of hot water and more clean bandages."

Josiah stood stunned for a moment, murmuring a silent prayer then grabbing the bag and racing out of the room with Vin on his heels.

"JD, take this piece of shit and lock him up in the jail," Chris ordered. "And don't trust no one in this town."

The young sheriff pulled his gun and yanked Enrique to his feet, grateful for the distraction.

"You're all dead men," Enrique snarled.

"Damn, you know how many times we've heard that," JD quipped and shoved the outlaw out the door.

Chris grinned the young easterner was getting as cocky as Buck. Chris turned to see Buck's sadden expression. They both had seen the look of betrayal in JD's young eyes. "I'll explain things to him, Buck," Chris said.

"You think that will really help?" Buck replied turning his attention back to Ezra.

With Buck's help, Nathan carefully eased the gambler onto his stomach and pulled down the sheet. He sharply inhaled at the familiar lashes crisscrossing the pale flesh, he shook away the shock and fell into the practiced routine of his healing.

"Damn, I'm going to have to stitch these up. Looks like you did a good job of cleaning." Nathan moved down to Ezra's leg and gently unwrapped the bandage. The wound was angry and red and Nathan knew that infection was trying to take hold.

"Alright, Chris, Buck, I'll need you both to hold him down. I have to get that bullet out. Then I can deal with his fever."

Chris took hold of Ezra's shoulders as Buck applied his weight to his legs. Nathan removed a scalpel and began to cut into the bullet hole. Ezra struggled weakly, trying to push himself up. Chris applied more weight and eased the man back down trying to be mindful of the lashes running across his shoulders.

"Shhhh, Ez, Nathan's here. He'llfix you up," Chris assured trying to convey some measure of comfort. He and Ez didn't always get along, and he was surprised by how much his heart ached for the exasperating conman.

Vin appeared with two buckets of water and stared at the three men trying to save one of their own. The southerner looked worse than when he left, and he truly feared for his friend's life. He had grown close to Ezra. The two solitary men had more in common than their outer appearances portrayed.

"Hold 'em. I almost got it." Nathan's tongue pushed on the inside of his mouth and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he concentrated on extracting the deadly metal. He finally eased the bullet out, throwing it onto the table. He slapped a bandage over the wound and grabbed Buck's hand. "Hold this."

Buck applied pressure to the renewed bleeding.

Nathan turned his head when he heard Josiah's heavy footsteps. "We need to get some of this medicine down him, before I start on his back," Nathan explained.

Josiah squatted down and placed a large hand under the gambler's head. He raised him up slightly as Nathan poured some of the foul smelling medicine onto a spoon. Nathan gently slipped the medicine between Ezra's reluctant lips, watching to see that he swallowed before pouring another spoonful**.** They continued for twenty minutes until Ezra had taken all the medicine.

Nathan checked to see that the bullet wound had stopped bleeding and put a more permanent bandage in place. I'll wait till he's more under before I stitch it up, try and save him some pain." Nathan knew the agony that Ezra had endured and it broke his heart. There were nights in his own dreams when he relived the same brutality administered to him.

"Nathan, is he going to be okay?" Buck quietly asked. He was relieved to see Ezra resting more comfortably.

"As long as I can keep him from going into shock. He's going to need lots of rest though. He's lost too much blood and has been hurtin' a long time. That medicine I gave him will help. I'll wait a bit then I'm going to have to start stitchin' those lashes."

Vin moved away from the bed and came up alongside the blond leader who was now a silent sentry, watching over his men.

"So what are we going to do now, Cowboy?" Vin probed. "We're stuck here until Ezra's fit to ride. And I don't know 'bout you all, but I have a hankerin' for a little payback."

"I'm with you there, Vin," Buck put in, not taking his eyes off of Ezra's pale face.

"As am I, brothers," Josiah said as he gently rubbed Ezra's head.

"Mendoza is down to about fifteen men," Chris quietly explained. "This whole town has been protectin' them. We'll need to prepare for when they come back."

"Fifteen to six, I like them odds," Buck declared, eager for retribution.

"We need to round up the townspeopleand lock them up somewhere, maybe the church. We don't need to be fightin' them along with Mendoza."

Buck broke into a broad grin. "You've been plannin' this out, you old war dog."

Chris glanced over at Ezra who started to stir as Nathan began to clean and stitch his back. "No one does that to one of our own and gets away with it."

"How about the townspeople?" Vin asked.

"We'll deal with them later, that I promise," Chris snarled.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

*****Part 20

"Sir, you are making a terrible mistake," Ashcroft complained as Chris practically dragged the older man toward the church. Ashcroft dug in his heels and brought the gunslinger to a halt.

Chris glared at the stalling man.

"You have no right to do this. Thisis our town. You're delusional if you think you'll be able to stop Rutt Mendoza and his gang of cut-throats with only six men." Ashcroft was scared, he feared he was watching his lavish way of life shatter around him. "You would be wise to just leave."

Chris smiled unpleasantly, as far as he was concerned, Ashcroft and the others were just as guilty as Mendoza. "They started this dance, by God, and we're going to finish it." Chris jerked Ashcroft forward and stopped.

"Now, listen, you all could become very rich men here," Ashcroft said. "I'm sure Mendoza would be more than happy to include you and your men. You can't make much as lawmen." Ashcroft was still bewildered by the unusual individuals who made up the seven lawmen. He thought a gambler was odd enough, but now there was a black man, a preacher, a long-haired buffalo hunter, and a young boy playing sheriff, along with this mysterious gunslinger and his friend.

Chris glared. "If I had my way, I'd burn this town to the ground with you in it."

Ashcroft relented and allowed himself to be dragged toward the church. He knew that even if Mendoza and his men were able to kill these peace keepers there would be no way any of them could stay here.

The townspeople were quickly rounded up and secured inside the church. Snarlsand glares from five of the gunslingers put an end to any opposition.

"Buck."

Buck stopped on the boardwalk as Sadie emerged behind him.

"Buck, I'm sorry. I had to do it to save you." Sadie paused and wiped at tear-filled eyes. She had convinced herself that she could make Buck understand and that everything would be like before. "You see, you haven't changed. I knew what you would have done. You would have faced those men with your friend. I couldn't stand to lose you again."

"You should have warned me," Buck said keeping his back to her, afraid to look at her.

"The two of you couldn't have done anything. Youwould have been killed," Sadie vehemently replied, trying to make the man she loved understand. "Please, Buck look at me."

Buck slowly turned around to face the woman he thought he loved. He released a breath, the feelings had wilted under her treachery. He closed his eyes a moment, seeing the image of Ezra's torn body in the street again.

"You were willing to sacrifice my friend."

Sadie's eyes harden. "Yes, and I would do it again. I love you I would do anything to protect you." Sadie grabbed Buck's limp hand between her own, bringing it up to her chest.

Buck hung his head. "I deserted a friend...almost got him killed. I have to live with that." He had caught glimpses of sadden disdain from his friends, and he couldn't blame them. He had failed Ezra miserably all because of a woman. He just hoped in time the other lawmen could forgive him—he doubted he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

"I couldn't warn you," Sadie explained. "They expected to find a lawman. Ifthey hadn't, they would have come looking for you."

"So Ezra was expendable?"

"I'm sorry about your friend, I truly am." Sadie stepped in close and wrapped her arms around Buck's steadfast body. She pressed her ear against his chest hearing the fierce beat of his heart. "I'll go anywhere with you. We could runaway from all this, just you and me."

Buck ignored her words and breathed in the smell of her hair as he raised his hand only to let it fall back to his side.

"You knew what Mendoza would do," Buck sadly said. "Ezra is like a brother to me, so are the others'. I betrayed them all. We need trust in our profession to survive."

She slowly looked up into his stern face and stepped back. "I did it for us," she repeated. 'Why didn't he understand that!' she thought.

Buck's eyes flashed."No, you did it for you. Thereis no us." Buck gently but firmly pried Sadie's body away. She looked into his brown eyes and knew she had lost him.

"JD!" Buck called out toward his friend who was nearby. "Take Miss Jordan to the church with the others."

JD took hold of the woman's arm as Buck turned and walked down the boardwalk a piece of his heart falling away to be left behind.

Nathan worked furiously on the injured southerner throughout the day, forcing medicine down him to reduce his fever, and cleaning the painful wounds that covered his back. The others were a constant parade through the room, bringing water and clean sheets and helping when they could with Nathan's ministrations. They no longer asked how Ezra was doing, they were afraid of the answer. Ezra tossed and turned, murmuring incoherently and yelling at things only he could see. At times, he had to be held down to keep from hurting himself.

As the day wore on, Chris and the others continued to secure the town. Buck sat silently at Ezra's bedside, staring sadly at the gambler. He would live with the sight of Ezra's whipped and bloodied body for the rest of his life, wishing he had been with him, even if only to suffer the same fate. The one bright spot was when JD laid a comforting hand on his shoulder after bringing him something to eat. Buck vehemently refused to leave Ezra's side, just in case. The cynical conman would not die alone and would know that he was cared for, Buck owned him that much.

M7m7m7m7m

Buck abruptly woke. He noticed that the room was dimly lit, the day having drained away, leaving the inky blackness of night around them. He didn't remember falling asleep and realized that he had been near exhaustion. He looked over to see the unmoving form on the bed and flashed terrified eyes up at the healer as he pushed forward in his chair, his heart pounding in his chest.

"His fever broke, he's sleeping," Nathan uttered with a tired smile. Buck slumped back in his chair and relief lightened his heart. He then noticed Chris smiling from his place near the window. Vin was out on the roof as lookout and Josiah was making sure that the town's errant flock remained in the Church as JD remained in the jail to guard the prisoner.

Buck stood and stretched. "I'll go tell the others." He glanced over at Ezra and silently thanked whatever deity watched over him.

Chris returned his gaze to the window grateful that his family was still whole and eager to bring about a little of Josiah's old- testament reckoning.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

****Part 21

Larabee knew their time was running out. Mendoza wouldn't wait much longer to rescue his brother. Vin had seen the scouts early that morning and they all knew their wait was over.

Nathan came jogging out of the hotel to meet up with the others in the street.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?" Buck asked.

"Nora is with Ez. He'sdoing better. I think you're going to need all the help you can get," Nathan explained.

Chris nodded and turned to the others. "Josiah, Vin, take to the roofs and keep an eye on the church. Ifanyone steps foot out of it shoot off their foot," Chris instructed.

"We'll keep our sinful flock penned up," Josiah assured as he hefted his rifle and headed for the rooftop, following behind Vin.

"Buck, take the saloon, JD the jail, Nathan, the livery." The gunslingers acknowledged their assignments and headed to their appointed positions.

Evidence of an early rain remained in the puddles scattered across the street. The sky was now a vivid blue with several wispy clouds floating by. The air was cool and crisp invigorating the six gunslingers. Chris remained in the middle of the street, his eyes narrowed as he made out the vague forms of riders marching down the street.

'This is for you, Ez,' Chris murmured under his breath as he pulled his customary cheroot and stuck it in the corner of his mouth.

M7m7m7m7m

Rutt pulled up his horse as he entered the town and spotted the darkly dressed gunslinger standing alone in the middle of the street. His men halted several paces behind him as he scanned the area. His scouts had informed him that several men had come to town claiming to be lawmen. He had grown concerned when his brother hadn't returned. He hadn't expected any trouble.

"Hey, Rutt, it's 'bout time," Enrique yelled from the jail cell window.

"They treatin' you alright?" Rutt yelled back.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of hangin' around."

"Well just hang on a little longer. We'llhave you out soon enough."

Rutt glared at the darkly dressed gunslinger who continued to stand in the street. The man didn't look afraid to die and that was a dangerous attitude to go up against. Rutt spotted two men on the roof, and then caught sight of another cowboy just outside the saloon with his hand on his gun. A young man wearing a funny hat got his attention as he stepped out from the jail, then he caught a glimpse of a darkie in the hayloftof the stable. Was this all? - Only six. His confidence started to grow.

"We don't need any law here," Rutt growled.

"Looks to me like you do," Chris countered, watching as Rutt's men slowly moved up and spread out on their horses.

"This town ain't worth it," Rutt said as he nudged his horse closer.

Chris smoothly pulled his duster away from his guns. "I'll have to agree with you there, but your men made the mistake of almost killing one of mine." Chris brought a lucifer up to his cheroot and lit it, taking a deep drag of the sweet tobacco and releasing a blue-gray cloud of smoke. His stormy blue eyes never leaving Rutt's face.

Rutt released a tired breath, they weren't getting anywhere. He really didn't want to get into a gun battle with lawmen. He knew him and his gang would have to move on afterward. He had enjoyed this town, the people had been greedy sheep the best kind. "Maybe we can come to a compromise,one that benefits all of us?"

"Doubt it," Chris simply stated.

'Damn, this man wants to fight,' Rutt thought.

"Look, I have fifteen men to your six," Rutt explained, pulling his mount to a stop several paces away.

Chris' mouth twitched into a crooked smile. "Yeah, hardly seems fair. That's why I'm giving you a chance to surrender."

Rutt's expression would have been comical had not the circumstances been so dire.

The outlaw leader jerked out his pistol as Chris drew, and fired all in one smooth movement. Chris ran for the protection of an alleyway as he shot, one round missing his target, the second round knocking an outlaw from his horse. Rutt whirled his horse around then jumped from his back to take cover.

Vin fired and watched as an outlaw, who was taking aim at Nathan dropped out from behind a barrel to lay motionless in the street.

Another overly-confident bandit burst out from Buck's right. Buck spun around and drilled him through the gut. Buck then managed to take out another outlaw across the street. He whirled around, startled to come face to face with a brigand who stared at him through blank eyes then slowly crumbled to the ground. Buck looked up at the second story of the hotel to see a gun peeking out the window. 'Damn, stubborn cuss,' he thought. Buck hissed as a bullet grazed his arm reminding him to pay attention.

Ezra wavered and then felt the soft hands of Nora around his bandaged waist. "Mr. Standish, you should not be out of bed."

A wave of dizziness flowed over him. "I believe I'll agree with that assumption." Ezra allowed himself to be led back to his bed, his gun still in hand.

Chris watched as another of Mendoza's men charged down the street on horseback firing at Buck and driving the lawman to the ground. Chris diverted his aim and fired, the bullet striking the outlaw in the head, twisting it sideways on his neck as he slumped over his horse's withers. When the bay wheeled to get away from the confusion the outlaw toppled to the street.

"Go with God," Josiah murmured, as he took aim at a barrel-chested brigand that was making things uncomfortable for JD. He pulled the trigger on his rifle. The outlaw did a curious spin before firing a harmless shot into the ground. Nathan took out one of the outlaws trying to get to the roof of the saloon.

"Who the hell are these guys? They fight like kilkenny cats," Rutt yelled as he tried to get a bead on one of the lawmen. His companion seemed about to answer when his eyes froze in their socket. His mouth opened and closed without a sound then the outlaw fell on his face.

The silence was sudden and intensified the aura of death. Chris quickly checked for his men, noting that JD was favoring his right leg and Buck had blood on his arm, neither man looked in danger of expiring.

"Mendoza!" Chris yelled out as he quickly reloaded. "If you're still alive I'm giving you one more chance to surrender."

Rutt Mendoza stepped out from his cover, throwing his gun to the ground. Two remaining men quickly joined him, relieved that they would live to see another day.

M7m7m7m7

Nathan ran over to quickly check JD and Buck's injuries, finding them fit to make their way up to the hotel room for care. He then raced toward the hotel. He had seen Ezra shoot the outlaw that was sneaking up on Buck. He planned on giving the obstinate cardsharp a good tongue-lashing for leaving his bed it was one of the few pleasures he got.

Josiah and Chris escorted Rutt and his two surviving men into the jail. Vin opened the second jail cell and Josiah and Chris shoved the men inside.

"Hey, I'm hurt," one of the outlaws complained.

Chris eyed the man's wounded arm. "You'll live long enough to hang."

Rutt grabbed hold of the cell bars. "This ain't over, mister. I never forget a face." He still couldn't believe it. How could six men take on fifteen and succeed?

"Well, in case you do, the name's Larabee, Chris Larabee."

Vin smiled as Rutt's hands dropped from the bars and his face paled in stunned recognition. He had heard of the deadly gunslinger turned lawman. Some say he was a demon that couldn't be killed. After what he saw, Rutt Mendoza had no doubt that he was.

"Rutt, what's wrong? Who is he?" Enrique asked, growing disturbed by his brother's abrupt change in demeanor. He'd never seen his brother scared before.

"Shut up." Rutt turned and fell heavily onto the cot.

M7m7m7m7

Ashcroft intercepted Larabee as he exited the jail, watching as the long-haired tracker loped across the street toward the saloon. The townspeoplehad made their way out of the church after the gunfire stopped. Some looked openly relieved that Mendoza and his men were locked up or dead, others wished it had been the six lawmen who met their demise.

"You have condemned this town to dust," Ashcroft exclaimed.

"Oh, I've done more than that," Chris retorted back hotly. "This whole town is under arrest."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I've never been more serious. You all are under arrest for aiding and abetting known outlaws. A circuit judge will be here day after tomorrow with a contingent of soldiers. Law and orderhas come to Byers, Mr. Ashcroft."

Chris turned on his heel then stopped. "And I don't advise anyone trying to leave." Chris nodded up to the roof of the saloon where Vin raised his rifle.

"You wouldn't dare."

Chris glowered at the older man in reply. "Be glad I don't put Ezra up there instead."

Ashcroft's face paled at the threat.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

****Part 22

The circuit judge arrived and quickly dispatched justice by arresting several of the town's prominent citizens, including Sadie Jordan and Gideon Ashcroft. The rest were considered under town arrest with several soldiers staying to enforce the mandate. Muchof the property and merchandise of the citizens would be sold to reimburse some of the victims of the Mendoza gang. Unfortunately, Nora Ashcroft was also too face judgement. Buck and Chris informed the judge that she had helped take care of Ezra, hoping that he would be lenient towards her.

"Ay, Ez, Nathan sent me to get ya. We're ready to go," Buck yelled out as he entered the saloon to find the cardsharp sitting at a table, playing solitaire. His leg still gave him some difficulty, and he wasn't permitted to walk around unescorted. A pillow had been placed on the back of his chair to cushion his torn back, and he still had to take Nathan's vile concoctions for the pain. But he was alive and at the moment it was something he was immensely grateful for. At least Nathan saw fit to leave him in the saloon as he went to take care of his horse.

"Ez, what the hell is going on? Move yourass," Chris shouted coming in behind Buck.

"I believe I'll continue my stay here, Mr. Larabee."

"What?" Both Chris and Buck asked.

"Oh, geeze, we haven't told 'em yet," Buck reminded.

"Ez, Caplan's kid stole the money," Chris quickly put-in.

"I see." Ezra fingered the queen of hearts that he held in his hand. "It doesn't change the fact that the town doesn't trust me and believed me a thief."

Chris was ready to tear into the stubborn southerner until he caught the sadness in his voice. Ezra hadn't deserved the treatment he received back in town or here.

"Ez, most of the town believed that you didn't steal the money, including us. It's just that others have very loud voices," Chris exclaimed. He could see the turmoil on the cardsharp's face. Ezra wanted to return, but he was torn. He had come to call Four Corners home andthe thought of not being wanted was more than he could bare. "Ezra, we're all behind youand if you decide to leave..." Chris looked over his shoulder at Vin and the others who now crowded the doorway. "We'll leave too."

Ezra didn't even try to hide the shock on his face. He looked at the six men, seeing the truth. Ezra pushed himself to his feet and was immediately steadied by Nathan and Josiah's hold on his arms.

"Well, I'd hate to see Four Corners turn into as disreputable town as this, so I guess we should all return."

Ezra looked up at Josiah and Nathan. "Gentlemen, I'd much prefer to face this town's inhabitants undermy own power."

The two men slowly released their hold, ready in case the weakened cardsharp collapsed.

"Don't be overdoing it now," Nate cautioned.

"I will not ruin all your hard work, Mr. Jackson."

"Hell, I just don't want you spending any more time than necessary in my clinic."

Ezra inwardly groaned. Nathan smiled and followed the others out of the saloon.

Ezra reached out and grabbed Buck's arm as he was about to leave.

"Mr. Wilmington…..er Buck,I've been remiss in my regrets. I'm sorry about Miss Sadie. If it's any consolation, she fooled me too."

Buck flashed a tight smile. "Yeah, guess you can't ever really go home again, too much changes," Buck said.

"True, but change can be good."

Buck smiled and threw and arm gently over Ezra's shoulders as the two men walked out of the saloon. "Oh, and about your debt to me," Ezra mentioned smiling at Buck's groan.

The End


End file.
